Not With These Eyes With Mouth Devour me
by Amai Hanamishiki HeeKyun
Summary: Depois de ter se tornado demônio Ciel mudou, agora vive em uma casa servindo a alguém e com um novo desejo. Sebastian ainda estava ao seu lado, e veria a prova de que, Ciel cresceu. Aquela criança já não é mais tão ingênua e alguém também quer vingança.
1. Capítulo 1: Dia de Acordar

**Capitulo Um:****Dia de... Acordar...**

_"Eu não vi por quanto tempo dormi, quando acordei já estava em casa. Em casa não... Em uma outra casa..."_

Era uma enorme mansão, com um lindo campo de margaridas atrás da mesma, o sol sempre brilhava ali, o lugar era aconchegante. Os milhares de empregados que serviam os príncipes sempre acharam aquele lugar um paraíso. Mas para todo paraíso existe um inferno, e enquanto que para alguns, tudo estava belo, para outros, a vida naquela casa era apenas um martírio. Sebastian Michaelis, nome que lhe fora dado ao fazer o pacto com o jovem Ciel Phantohive, que por sinal, abandonou este sobrenome há muito tempo, não queria mais lembranças do passado além do moreno, seu servo; agora servia ao jovem Nathan Fhörx, um dos príncipes daquela mansão. Ele seria o próximo a suceder o trono no castelo, e mesmo assim sua insatisfação era constante.

Ciel nem sequer sabia o porquê de ter feito um contrato com aquele ser, ele era tão estúpido aos olhos do pequeno, tão frágil como uma vida humana, e seu rancor era tão promiscuo que não acreditava que aquele tinha sido escolhido por Sebastian.

Mas Ciel sabia o porquê daquilo, ele precisava se alimentar, já o mordomo não, era acostumado a viver anos sem sequer uma alma, já era algo natural, visto que todos que pediam sua ajuda eram alguns que nem sequer tinham o que pedir. Porém, maldita hora que aquele de olhos azuis chamou sua atenção. Se não fosse por ter encontrado alguém tão viciante e ao mesmo tempo tão repugnante, quanto aquele garoto, ele teria vivido mais cem, duzentos, milhares de anos sem estar preso por um eterno contrato.

O jovem Nathan chegava à sala, Sebastian ia ao seu encontro logo atrás do menino que tinha em seu rosto um sorriso. Por quê? Ninguém sabia, nem mesmo Sebastian que lia o menor como o mais interessante livro.

Sebastian curvou-se em reverencia, porém Ciel permaneceu impassível, olhando para o olhar desgostoso de seu "mestre"

" – Seja bem vindo de volta, mestre..." – disse Sebastian voltando a posição normal, ereta, e encarando o jovem.

Nathan era loiro dos olhos azuis claros, os cabelos eram em um liso anelado que ia até a nuca, era mimado e arrogante. Nunca fora com a cara de Ciel, que sempre o tratava como se fosse inferior ao menor, como se ele fosse alguém mais importante, contudo adorava Sebastian, que sempre cumpria suas vontades como um mordomo deve fazer. Ele passou pelos dois, indo para seu quarto acompanhado de Ciel, enquanto Sebastian seguia para a cozinha buscar algo para ser "mestre" comer.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e fechou-a na cara de Ciel, ou assim deveria. A porta batera com força contra a parede do quarto antes que se fechasse no cara dele, ele sorriu vendo o olhar furioso do príncipe direcionado à si.

" – Deveria ter mais cuidado, Nathan... Eu posso facilmente acabar com a sua vida..."

" – Não, você não pode..." disse sentando-se na cama e esperando Sebastian " Temos um contrato se esqueceu..."

" – Huhuhu foi tu quem esqueceu-se de que Sebastian serve a mim e não à você... eu poderia facilmente manda-lo mata você e eu não teria culpa de nada..."

" – Então por que não o faz?"

" – Por que o Sebastian ficaria furioso se eu acabasse com mais uma comida que ele preparou com tanto cuidado pra mim..." – disse rindo.

Depois de alguns segundos Sebastian chegou ao quarto com uma bandeja com chá e um pedaço de bolo. Ele levou até o príncipe sendo seguido pelos olhos azuis tanto de Ciel quanto de Nathan. Ciel foi até ele, e pegou o garfo, levando o talher ao bolo e pegando um pouco dele e colocando em sua boca, logo depois fazendo uma careta.

" – Isso é horrível... Não entendo como consegue comer algo assim, ah me esqueci que já esta acostumado com porcaria..." – alfinetou-o recebendo um olhar de ódio do príncipe.

Ele se virou e começou a andar em direção a porta, mas parou em frente á ela, virando-se para encarar Sebastian, tomando o rosto serio.

" – Quando terminar, venha até meu quarto Sebastian..." – ele olhou para o príncipe e voltou seu olhar para Sebastian " – E isso é uma ordem! "

Sebastian o encarou com raiva, eram sempre esses joguinhos, ele só queria mostrar ali, que era que era dono de quem.

"Yes, my lordy" – disse como sempre, vendo os olhos azuis demoníacos sorrirem em satisfação e os outros olhos azuis formarem um sentimento de ódio.

Se pudesse Nathan acabaria com a vida de Ciel, mas ele sabia que tinha conseqüências, se bem que, o que poderia matar um demônio, não é mesmo. O que o demoniozinho havia dite era verdade, seu contrato em consigo e não com Sebastian, logo, como um garoto mimado, Ciel não fazia nada, ordenando para que seu mordomo fizesse o que lhe era ordenado. Porém, sempre viu nos olhos do Mordomo, um ódio extremo por aquela criança. Ele queria saber do passado, mas parecia que eles não tinham tido um passado, que eles não tinham uma não sabia nada a respeito dos demônios, Sebastian fora privado de lhe revelar quaisquer resquícios sobre eles, e como um mordomo, acatou a ordem de seu mestre, mesmo que este não fosse de forma alguma contar algo.

Sebastian estava com raiva, ainda não havia se conformado de ter perdido a alma de Ciel, e de forma tão imprudente, ele se culpava por não ter visto antes os planos de Allois, ele se culpava por ter ficado preocupado demais com Ciel e não ter prestado atenção que era Hannah à verdadeira mestra ali, que não era Claude, que ele era apenas uma peça de um jogo muito maior por parte da Bainha¹, fora tão inconseqüente; a mulher aproveitou-se de seu deslize e o usou contra si. Idiota!

O jovem Ciel estava na porta de seu quarto, sem nenhum movimento, a porta se abriu, mas não por parte de algo feito pelo menor e sim pelo mordomo que estava, agora, ali, atrás de si abrindo a porta. Ciel olhou para o rosto do moreno, rindo e adentrou ao lugar.

" – Prepare meu banho Sebastian... E depois alguns doces... Estou com uma repentina fome..." – riu ao final, sentando-se em uma poltrona que tinha no quarto.

O lugar era amplo, tinha uma janela ao lado da cama de casal, ela era revestida com uma cortina em três panos, a primeira transparente e fina, a do meio era que tinha o pano mais grosso e pesado, em tom branco amarelado com bordas douradas na sua extensão exterior, e a ultima era um pano não tão fino, mas também nem tão pesado quanto o outro, mas cobria uma forte luz vinda do sol. A cama também tinha acolchoado branco, com detalhes vermelhos em suas extremidades, em forma de rosas, os travesseiros eram dispostos um em cada lado, contendo apenas dois na cama. Tinha um tapete aveludado no chão, em tom vermelho escuro, quase preto, havia ao lado esquerdo da janela, uma mesa e duas cadeiras. Uma sala levava ao grande banheiro, que tinha tanto um chuveiro, quanto uma banheira. Também havia uma poltrona, a que Ciel sentava, em tom azulado escuro.

Ciel encarava Sebastian, que ia em direção ao banheiro, sorrindo; depois que se tornou um demônio mudou muito. E quem mais percebera essa mudança fora Sebastian, ele que sempre via o pequeno ex-conde como um livro aberto, agora parecia indecifrável, ele fazia coisas que fugiam do normal dele, mas o que ele podia esperar da criança que descobriu sozinho como usar seus 'poderes' de demônio sem sequer pedir ajuda a ele. Porém, ele começava aos poucos a entender o jeito de seu 'novo' mestre, porém seus pensamentos sempre o levavam para conclusões ilógicas, ele não achava que poderia ser verdade, então sempre tentava levar seus pensamentos 'impuros' para outro rumo.

" – Quando foi que isso começou?" – pensou, enchendo a banheira.

Ele sentia o olhar do menor em si, e podia ver claramente o quão lascivo era ele, ou bem, pensava isso. Os lábios róseos ainda sorriam, apesar de aparentar ser tímido, ele era mais selvagem que qualquer outro.

Ciel também sabia que o mordomo já havia percebido seu olhar em si, e era por este motivo que continuava a olhar para ele. Ele mudou depois que o jovem se tornou demônio.

Onde estavam as sátiras? Os sorrisos falsos? As palavras sussurradas de forma rouca e repreensiva, e ao mesmo tempo, também, ofensivas e agressivas? Eram estas as perguntas que Ciel ainda tinha, porém, ele sabia que com o tempo, conseguiria quebrar a mascara de Sebastian e te-lo para si, como uma posse de muito apreço, ou seria o contrario?

Ciel estava sentado em sua poltrona, encarando Sebastian, que voltava do banheiro, Ciel se levantou e foi para a cama, sentando-se e esperando o mordomo ir ao seu encontro.

" – A água esta quente Sebastian?"

" – Esta como sempre, bocchan..."

" – Hun..."

Sebastian se aproximou, tirando o blazer dele, vendo que ele fazia sempre o mesmo gesto, fechava os olhos e sorria, com a face levemente corada, quase imperceptível. Os olhos do moreno estavam sempre atentos à criança, que se sentia atraída pelo olhar demoníaco de Sebastian. A segunda blusa foi retirada, revelando o peito magro e liso, sem forma definida do menor; enquanto descia o tecido, sua mão do mordomo roçou na pele quase Albina, recebendo um tremor e uma contração nos olhos, que logo foram abertos, e encararam o demônio.

Sebastian pareceu interessado na reação do pequeno, mas deixou isso para depois, já que parecia ter irritado o menor.

" – Desculpe, Bocchan..."

" – Tu-tudo bem..." – disse em um resquício de voz, que saiu falho " – Continue..."

" – ..."

Ele começou a retirar a roupa dele novamente quando o ex-conde voltou a fechar os olhos, que todas as vezes que a sua mão, coberta com a luva, encostava-se à pele dele, ele tremia, outrora pode escutar uma respiração um tanto anormal, mas nada significativo.

Ele cobriu o corpo franzino com uma toalha felpuda, e acompanhou-o até o banheiro, ficando lá, observando o seu bocchan se banhar. Um suspiro pesado, ele soltou, ao entrar na água quente, o dia era frio, para os humanos, pelo menos.

Nathan estava no quarto de seu irmão mais novo, contando-lhe uma história, a criança tinha dez anos de idade. Porém, Nathan não estava realmente ali, estava pensando no mordomo, em sua vingança, em Ciel e no que aconteceria depois de completá-la. Ah, aquela seria uma ótima tarde, para todos, exceto para aquele mordomo, que acreditava ter mais trabalho. Além de cuidar do mimado e arrogante Ciel, ainda tinha que lidar com o gênio difícil de Nathan, sem contar é claro com os empregados, lhe importunando e outrora alguns príncipes; certas vezes, até gostava de ser chamado por Ciel, pelo menos, do menor, quem cuidou praticamente a vida inteira, sabia como entreter, e ele nunca era tediante, não, ele não podia ser. Ciel às vezes pedia para ele fazer pesquisas sem cabimento, averiguar se havia algum anjo com quem pudesse brincar, ou mesmo leva-lo de volta para 'casa', mas isso raramente acontecia. Já com Nathan era diferente, ele só queria acabar com um reino. Ah... Uma questão tão nobre, mas que era banalizada tanto pelo Mordomo, quanto por Ciel. Escolhera justamente aquele, por ser uma tarefa fácil, até mesmo para seu bocchan, mas como já sabia aquela criança não moveria um músculo para fazer algo que não fosse de seu interesse. Realmente, só mais trabalho. Mas como sendo mordomo de Ciel, o que ele faria se não pudesse fazer uma simples tarefa como esta?


	2. Capitulo 2: Dia de Vinganças

**_Capitulo Dois:_**__**_Dia de... Vinganças..._**

_Eu me lembrava claramente dele, mas de todo o resto, minha mente me privava. Até quando pretende me esconder os fatos; mente insana..._

Jamais Ciel havia encontrara um peão tão formidável quanto ele, e até adorava a idéia de ter Sebastian para si pela eternidade. Deveria agradecer à... A quem deveria agradecer? Ciel não se lembrava.

Neste mesmo instante lembrou-se do por que: Ele havia mandado Sebastian apagar todas as memórias, exceto algumas que tinha com o demônio. Ah, foi ai que a desconfiança de Sebastian surgiu; outrora ele se pegava em um transe, como se não soubesse quem era, mas não ligava, o Demônio estava ali, e era isso que importava, no momento.

Na banheira, o ex-conde aproveitava o banho sob o olhar de Sebastian, outrora levava seu olhar de encontro ao dele, mas às vezes apenas olhava para as suas próprias pernas que ficavam de vez em quando fora da banheira, por vontade dele mesmo. Sebastian pediu licença e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Depois de um suspiro pesado, ajeitou sua gravata e foi para a cozinha, completar a segunda ordem de seu mestre.

Por sorte, o cozinheiro não estava ali, provavelmente estaria se agarrado a Matilde, a empregada pessoal do príncipe Keelh, já que neste momento não lhe era exigida a presença, pois Nathan agora lhe fazia companhia. Sebastian começou, e logo uma empregada entrou na cozinha; Sebastian continuava seus afazeres sem se preocupar com o olhar dela sobre si. Como sempre, os humanos eram curiosos e não demorou a começarem as perguntas. Mas Sebastian não respondera a nenhuma delas, ficando e silencio o tempo inteiro, tinha que acabar isto e ir fazer o que seu 'mestre' havia lhe mandado fazer no outro reino.

Com os aperitivos do ex-conde pronto, Ciel deixou que ele fizesse seu trabalho sem importuná-lo, já havia monopolizado durante algum tempo, não o suficiente para o menino, as ele se contentaria. Tanto ele quando Sebastian queriam acabar logo com isso, e privar o mordomo de recolher informações, apenas seria um atraso para ambos.

Ciel foi para a sala, onde encontrou um dos príncipes irmãos de Nathan. Ele estava sentado jogando xadrez, e foi lá de distrair um pouco, afinal um jogo não fazia mal a ninguém.

Enquanto isso, Nathan conversava com Keelh, que era animado, e outras vezes muito criançinha. Ambos estavam deitados na cama, porém Nathan parcialmente.

" – Nathan... Quando aqueles dois vão embora?"

" – Bem, eles vão ficar aqui algum tempo, já lhe disse isso..."

" – É, mas eu não gosto deles... Eles me dão medo..."

" – Medo? Medo de que? São inofensivos..."

" – Sei... Outro dia eu vi aquele Ciel apodrecer uma flor..."

" – Não diga bobagens, Keelh, isso é impossível!"

" – Mas é verdade! Eu juro!"

" – Aham, tah..."

Nathan acariciava os cabelos de Keelh, que estava deitado. Brincando, voltou a fazer cócegas nele, como antes. Depois de mais alguns minutos, Matilde aparece no quarto, levando o garotinho para brincar no jardim. Nathan sai do quarto e vai para o seu, jogando-se na cama, exausto.

Sebastian entrou sem muita dificuldade no reino de Amateu, acompanhado de uma bela dama, ele conseguiu chegar ao castelo, porém, ali não encontrou nada além de estorvo, posto que quase deu de cara com Grell. O que aquele ceifador estaria fazendo justo ali? Bem, recolhendo almas.

Sebastian fugiu dele, mas percebeu que o ruivo o notara ali, mas parecia que tinha algo a cumprir, pois quando ia ir atrás de Sebastian, Willian apareceu, fazendo-o voltar para a sua missão original.

E como há males que vem para o bem, Sebastian acabara encontrando algumas pistas sobre o assassinato da mãe de Nathan em um pequeno sítio rural, e agora ele tinha um suspeito para investigar. Depois de seis meses procurando pistas sobre o atentado, Sebastian não recolhera informações concisas sobre nada. Mas agora tudo estava mais fácil.

Porém, resolveu voltar outro dia já que os ceiferos estavam ali, não seria bom reencontrar o passado, coisas ruim poderiam acontecer tanto à seu bocchan quanto a si.

Ao chegar em 'casa' encontrou Ciel e Robert jogando xadrez, aquela era uma visão nostálgica, há quanto tempo não via seu mestre jogar?

" – Xeque Mate! " – ditou Ciel rindo.

" – Como? Não acredito, ninguém aqui nunca me venceu!"

" – Há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo, criança..." – zombou Ciel.

Sebastian fechou a grande porta recebendo a atenção de Ciel, Robert, e dos três que estavam na escada, descendo-a no momento.

Ciel se levantou da cadeira, indo de encontro a Sebastian que também vinha em sua direção. Nathan, Keelh e Matilde desciam as escadas e logo, no centro da sala praticamente, os três contratantes se encontraram.

Ciel detinha-se serio, assim como Sebastian, e ambos liberando uma aura demoníaca. Nathan chegou mais perto e pode ouvir o começo de uma discussão.

O pequeno Keelh se escondeu atrás de sua empregada, que ficara parado observando tudo, o pequeno havia sentido um clima estranho quando os dois demônios começaram a falar. Quando se é pequeno, sua essência é tão forte, que uma criança é capaz de captar a aura negativa e/ou positiva de um ser.

" – Por onde esteve, Sebastian?" – perguntou ríspido.

" – Estive trabalhando, Bocchan..."

" – Saíste ainda cedo, por que só voltou agora? Andou se esfregando com alguma prostituta?"

" – Não diga coisas incabíveis, jovem mestre... Eu estava resolvendo assuntos de interesse do príncipe..."

Neste momento Nathan os interrompem, mas dando continuidade ao que ele havia falado.

" – O que descobriu?"

" – Eu não acho este lugar adequado para conversar-mos sobre isto... Vamos até o escritório..." – ditou Ciel, ainda encarando Sebastian, estreitou os olhos para ele, e logo depois os fechou, abrindo lentamente e se acalmando.

O pequeno Keelh segurava na saia da empregada que observava tudo impassível, parecia curiosa até. Mas ela voltou sua atenção ao garoto que implorava para que saíssem dali. Ela sorriu para ele, pegando em sua mão e levando-o para fora.

" – Robert, joguemos outra hora, no momento tenho assuntos a tratar..."

" – Certamente, Ciel... eu ainda quero vencê-lo..."

" – Veremos..." – riu alto junto com o príncipe, voltando sua atenção aos dois que esperavam por ele.

Os três foram para o escritório conversar sobre o ocorrido. Robert voltou a jogar xadrez com um outro empregado que passava ali, e Matilde e Keelh brincavam no jardim.

Matilde era uma bela jovem, de cabelos compridos, mas sempre presos em um rabo alto, castanhos, tanto os olhos quanto os cabelos. Tinha uma marca de machucado no rosto quase no queixo, fruto de um descuido quando pequena. Foi trabalhar na casa ainsa moça, e sabia sobre tudo que acontecia ali. Se ela não fosse humana, seria um demônio e tanto...

Ela parecia um pouco absorta, tanto que nem percebera quando seu mestre caiu no chão, ralando o braço. Nada grave, mas ainda preocupou-se um pouco, e como pretexto para saber o que acontecia no escritório, levou o menino para o quarto.

Ela passou por lá, ouviu apenas alguns sobressaltos de Nathan, nada muito relativo. Ela foi cuidar do ferimento do garoto, deixaria para descobrir depois o que eles conversavam afinal, aquela criança era muito esperta.

" – Matilde... Você gosta daquelas pessoas que andam com meu irmão?"

" – Você diz nossos hospedes?"

" – Sim, eles... Eu não gosto deles, eles me dão medo... Eu acho que eles não são humanos..."

" – Eu também acho que eles não são humanos..." – viu os olhos da criança brilharem em satisfação " – Mas é segredo. Não pode contar a ninguém... Você promete?"

" – Prometo!"

Depois disso, Matilde começou a contar historias, embalando-o em seu colo.

Sebastian contava à Nathan sobre o homem que matara sua mãe, sobre suas novas informações. Ciel estava sentado ouvindo tudo, mas parecia que nem estava ali. Nathan via seus olhos direcionados apenas para o demônio, sem mudar o rumo para qualquer outra coisa ali, e Sebastian também via isso. De repente, um sentimento estranho apossou-se de si, como se estivesse com ciúmes de Sebastian. Nathan não queria aceitar, mas desde muito tempo começou a nutrir sentimentos pelo demônio, mas sua consciência o mandava deixar de lado isso, afinal ele sabia que nunca teria aquele ser para si. Ele era totalmente de Ciel, e ninguém podia negar isto, nem mesmo o demônio, ninguém.

Depois de uma hora e meia, mais ou menos, no escritório, a saída dos demônios coincidira com a saída de Matilde do quarto de Keelh. Ela sorriu para os dois, um sorriso ambíguo, que fora deixado de lado, e descendo as escadas de seu quaro.

Os dois continuavam a andar para o quarto de Ciel; não demoraram a chegar, Sebastian abriu-lhe a porta e o ex-conde entrou, sentando-se na sua poltrona e encarando o mordomo. Sebastian também o fitou nos olhos, aqueles olhos agora em vermelho púrpura o encaravam, de hora em hora, seu olho mudava da tonalidade vermelha para o azul escuro. A marca estava visível em seu olho, reluzente.

Ciel se levantou, e foi para a cama, sentando-se nela sob o olhar atento de Sebastian. Ele se aproximou para despi-lo, começando novamente tirando a blusa. E novamente tirando a peça branca que usava tocou na pele alva dele, fazendo o menor abrir a boca e respirar fundo, com os olhos fechados. Ele estava apoiado em um braço atrás das costas. Sebastian pareceu curioso com a reação dele, tanto que continuou a tirar-lhe a roupa, porém agora lhe tocando. Viu a respiração ficar pesada, os olhos ficarem entreaberto, e a expressão de puro desejo e lascívia nos olhos dele. Surpreso ele soltou o pequeno, quando o short já estava nos joelhos.

" – Não pare Sebastian..." – melodiou para o demônio com a voz rouca.


	3. Capitulo 3: Dia de Descobertas

_**Capitulo 3: Dia de... Descobertas...**_

_Eu aprendi sozinho, na verdade, sempre fui muito solitário, ninguém nunca teve tempo para mim, então, por que agora que ele se foi, eu me sinto tão só..._

" – Não pare Sebastian..." – melodiou para o demônio com a voz rouca.

Sebastian estava atônito, não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Ciel estava visivelmente excitado, e como tal, estava, inconscientemente ou não, liberando ferômonio que faziam Sebastian, excitar-se de vê-lo daquela forma.

Ciel arrastou-se ate o corpo de Sebastian, deixando o short cair-lhe no chão, sentando na ponta da cama. Ele levou sua mão até o rosto do mordomo, descendo-a até o pescoço e parando ali, com um leve carinho.

" – Não pare de me tocar, Sebastian..." – disse rouco, ainda respirando pesadamente.

No andar da carruagem, Sebastian perderia a razão logo, já que tendo o menino tão perto de si, seu olfato se apurava ainda mais, recebendo com mais clareza os hormônios que ele liberava. Ciel tinha consciência de tudo, aprendera sozinho como seduzir os humanos, e como tal, testava se a mesma quantidade de hormônios era necessária para fazer o demônio apossar-se de si.

Sebastian agora estava em transe, o cheiro dele, a pele, tudo pedia por seu toque; Ciel trouxe o pescoço dele para perto do seu, e bem próximos, disse em uma falsa suplica.

" – Por favor, me toque..."

Sebastian não respondeu por si naquele momento, agarrou forte a cintura de seu mestre e lhe beijou, invadindo sem permissão a boca pequena que tentava acompanhar a velocidade com que era beijada. Ciel agarrou no pescoço dele, deixando ainda mais embriagado. Porém, um fio de racionalidade lhe passou na cabeça, e se separou na hora do demoniozinho, quase o jogando fora da cama, e ele lhe olhou sem endender.

Sebastian se levantou, curvou-se diante do menor e disse:

" – Com licença, bocchan..."

E saiu apressado dali, ficar perto daquele demônio estava sendo perigoso demais para si.

Ciel sorriu de dentro do quarto, ele ria do quão bobo Sebastian foi, provavelmente ele não esperava isso de Ciel. Provavelmente não, ele nunca imaginaria isso de seu mestre.

Sebastian estava do lado de fora do quarto, mas ainda em frente ele, suas mãos estavam na cabeça e ele se repreendia internamente, como ele pudera deixar algo como isso acontecer! Pensava consigo.

Ciel riu um pouco mais alto, e voltou a olhar para porta, ele sabia que Sebastian ainda estava ali. Soltou um suspiro, precisaria de muito mais agora, Sebastian triplicaria sua cautela agora que sabia das intenções de Ciel, e o mesmo sabia disso.

" – Parece que terei que dar um jeito nisso sozinho..." – disse, olhando para o meio de suas pernas " – De novo..." – concluiu.

Sebastian saiu dali antes que começasse a se excitar com os gemidos abafados de Ciel, ele pretendia ficar ali até que se acalmasse, mas percebeu que esta opção era inviável. Ele começou a andar em direção a algum lugar daquele castelo que lhe deixasse calmo.

Enquanto isso, em um outro quarto, mais exatamente no quarto de Nathan, ele também pensava em Sebastian da mesma forma 'impura' que Ciel. E como o pequeno, estava a aliviar-se. Seus gemidos não escapavam da boca, nem que quisesse, não poda, o quarto de seu irmão era logo ao lado.

Ele estava deitado enquanto sua mão fazia movimentos de vai e vem, e imaginava o rosto de Sebastian enquanto fazia isto.

O dono das fantasias dos mestres daquele castelo passou na porta do quarto de Nathan. Ele não precisaria abrir a porta para descobrir o que o príncipe fazia ali. Ele olhou com certo desprezo para lá.

" - O que esta havendo com as pessoas neste castelo..."

Ele voltou a caminhar para onde ia inicialmente, a cozinha. Como já era tarde, tanto os corredores quanto as salas estavam escuros. Ele chegou lá, e abriu a geladeira, pegando um copo de água. Ele não beberia, ele não precisava, ele não era humano mesmo. Ele colocou o copo na mesa e ficou encarando o mesmo.

Tão centrado no que fazia, não percebeu quando não estava mais sozinho naquele recinto.

" – Boa noite, Sebastian Michaellis..." – uma voz feminina fez-se presente, fazendo ele ficar ereto e olhar para o lugar onde vinha a voz.

Não foi possível ver quem era até que a pessoa se aproximou da vela acesa na mesa. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e encarava o mordomo com certo entusiasmo.

" – Há quanto tempo não nos vemos não é mesmo? Eu já tinha ficado com saudades suas..."

" – Grell, então você realmente me viu... Como conseguiu chegar aqui?"

" – Aqueles guardas não sevem de nada..."

Enquanto Sebastian conversava com o ceifero vermelho, algo acontecia nos corredores.

Uma empregada saiu de seu quarto e caminhou vagarosamente, para não fazer ruídos, em direção ao escritório do príncipe. Quase fora visto pelo mordomo de Ciel, e ficou apreensiva. Ela abriu a porta também devagar, e adentrou ao recinto. Foi até a mesa e abriu-a, minuciosamente analisando os papeis ali guardados. Ser filha de um demônio tinha suas vantagens, parar de envelhecer aos 28 anos, ter boa memória, era inteligente, forte, e podia também notar um demônio, mesmo este não lhe notando. Ela não era um demônio, pois não tinha a mesma origem deles, ou seus poderes, mas sua mãe era um demônio muito forte, e por tal, adquirira vida similar aos dos demonios. Seu pai fora morto logo depois de completar dez anos pela própria demônio, que a abandonou sem nada, para morrer. Ela não tinha raiva da mãe, até ficava feliz em saber que era filha de tal demônio.

Depois de lidos e guardados, A empregada se foi, voltando para seu quarto, mas ao passar pela porta da cozinha, pode ouvir Sebastian conversando com alguém. Ela teria ignorado se uma palavra que ouvira não lhe tivesse chamado à atenção, afinal, a informação que queria, já tinha.

" – Ceifero, não estou para brincadeiras, tenho muito o que fazer..."

" – Ora Sebastian, vamos brincar só um pouco, faz anos que não te vejo, desde que você e Ciel fugiram de Londres minha vida se tornou tão tediosa..."

" – Grell, se não for agora eu faço você ir para o céu, onde é o seu lugar..."

" – Hun, hun... Sebastian, você é muito sem graça, se eu realmente não estivesse sem tempo eu te agarraria agora..."

" – Vá logo embora e não volte."

" – Nós vamos nos ver mais rápido do que pensa demônio... Bye nee Sebby-chan..."

E o ceifeiro saiu pela janela, voltando, provavelmente, para encontrar Willian. Levaria uma bronca por ter fugido do trabalho, e o pior, como sempre não conseguira nada com Sebastian.

Este por sua vez, deu um suspiro pesado, e voltou sua atenção a quem ouvia a conversa do lado de fora da cozinha.

" – Não adianta se esconder, empregada, eu já percebi você..."

Um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha, ela não entendia como ele o tinha notado, ninguém conseguira tal façanha. Ela voltou ao seu estado normal, se recomponde e indo até dentro do lugar, ligando a luz.

" – Desculpe, Sebastian... Eu não queria ter ouvido..."

" – Não queria? " – perguntou, rindo " – Então que fazia no escritório de Nathan?"

" – Como?" – fingiu desentendida, estava agora um pouco apreensiva.

" – Não adianta jogar para cima de mim, Matilde Leux. Eu vi você indo para o escritório e mexendo nos papeis... Achou algo que lhe interessou?" – ele ainda sorria, encarando ela.

Ela estava agora com medo, como ele conseguira notar-se, ela nem sequer o viu mexer um músculo, como ela não percebera? Ela sabia que, aquele homem já tinha investigado sobre si, tanto que dera informações falsas, manipulara a todos para que mentissem a seu favor, mas parece que fora tudo em vão.

" – Se não falar logo, eu posso te matar..." – disse Sebastian encarando a moça pensativa.

" – Eu não sei do que está falando, Sebastian..."

" – Você acha que só por ser meio demônio, pode se esconder de mim? Não pode... Eu sei de tudo que acontece nesta mansão, Matilde Leux. Não adianta vir para cima de mim como se você fosse só uma humana, que você é longe disto."

Ela então vendo que não tinha mais saída, sorriu, levantando a cabeça e encarando o moreno. Ela também ria tão sádica quanto ele, se ele queria enfrentá-la, não seria ela quem recuaria quando tem em suas mãos uma arma muito poderosa.

" – Eu me pergunto como conseguiu me ver... Eu nem vi você mover um músculo... Eu subestimei você, Sebastian. Admito." - bateu algumas palmas, dando-lhe os parabéns " – Mas tenho que corrigir-lhe em algo, sou em quem sei de tudo que se passa nesta casa."

" – Seu eu não soubesse, não teria lhe enfrentado, meio demônio... Quero informações suas..."

" – Você não tem capacidade de adquiri-las sozinho? Não é de meu fetio, ajudar alguém se não for benéfico a mim..."

" – Fazemos assim, você me conta e eu não lhe mato..."

" – Está brincando não é... " – ela riu alto " – Me matar? Você? Isso é impossível, se você me matasse não teria a informação desejada..."

Sebastian encarou-a seria, seria mais difícil do que esperava. Aquela mulher era muito arredia, ele não sabia nada sobre ela, identificou-a pelo perfume. Humanos, idiotas como sempre. Sebastian tomou seu rosto em falsa gentileza.

" – Ora vamos... O que queres?"

" – Ai está, não quero nada... Agora" – ela lhe encarou também sorrindo em falsa gentileza " – Sabe Sebastian, eu vou te contar uma coisa que vai te deixar muito curioso... Se quiser saber mais, eu te conto, talvez..."

" – O quê seria My Lady?"

" – Quem ensinou Ciel a beijar foi Cllaude... "

Sebastian encarou-a sem entender no começo, depois ficando surpreso.

" – Vou-me já, Sebastian... Descanse bem..." – sei virou e saiu, deixando-o ali.


	4. Capitulo 4: Dia de Impurezas

**Capitulo quatro:****Dia de... Impurezas...**

_Eu me lembro de já ter feito algo como isso. Mas com quem? Onde? Quem era aquela pessoa beijando meu pé? Talvez tenha sido uma má idéia perder a memória..._

Sebastian estava demasiado confuso, como se não bastasse Ciel para confundi-lo, agora aquela demônio desgraçada ainda vinha bagunçar-lhe a cabeça. Teria que tomar cuidado com ela, ela era muito suspeita, e pelo visto, tinha ciência do que aconteceu com os dois demônios no passado. Ele teria de descobrir que era aquela mulher, e não podia tardar em fazê-lo.

Ficara na cozinha ate de manha, foi ao quarto de seu mestre e encontrou-o sentado na cama com uma blusa branca larga para si. Ele estava serio, olhando para a janela.

Os olhos pareciam sem vida, sem nada. Ele também não disse nada, quando o mordomo se aproximou de si. O moreno encarou tudo com certo receio, não sabia o que estava havendo com seu Ciel. Bem, aquele garoto já não era mais o mesmo há muito tempo.

" – Tudo bem, bocchan?"

" – Sim..." – ele respondeu sem desviar o olhar da janela.

Sebastian se aproximou mais, viu Ciel se virar para si, ele encarava o demônio com o mesmo olhar de antes, por hora deixaria aqueles pensamentos que rondavam sua cabeça de lado, antes, tinha que conseguir fazer com que aquele demônio o tomasse.

" – Sebastian... Você está lindo esta manha..."

" – Eu agradeço o elogio, bocchan..." – foi desabotoando a blusa sem olhar para o pequeno.

" – Sebastian..." – Ciel puxou-o para cama, fazendo metade do corpo do demônio se deitar sobre o seu.

Ciel cruzou suas pernas no quadril dele, e como este era bem mais alto, seu pescoço ficara totalmente exposto para o jovem demônio, que não perdera a oportunidade, aproveitando para lamber-lo. Sebastian, quando sentiu a língua macia em sua pele, o empurrou para cama.

" – O que pensa que esta fazendo, Ciel?"

" – Hm..." – gemeu baixinho.

A porta se abriu de ímpeto, revelando um garoto de cabeleira loira, suas sobrancelhas estavam frisadas e ele parecia irritado. Porém, quando olhou para dentro do quarto viu os dois na cama, e arregalou os olhos. Nathan sabia que os dois tinham algum relacionamento, mas nunca imaginaria um deste tipo.

" – Nathan!"

" – Desculpe atrapalhar vocês..." – disse envergonhado.

" – Então saia logo, já incomodou demais à nós! Ande, saia!" – Ciel ditou irritado, estava tão perto.

Sebastian abriu a boca para falar algo, mas quem ditara algo primeiro fora Ciel.

" – Cala-te Sebastian! Agarre-me, e mostre à ele o quanto me deseja..."

A porta atrás de Nathan se fechou bruscamente, e de repente, quando Nathan se virou para os dois, Sebastian abrira a blusa do ex-conde, lambendo-lhe o pescoço. Ele parecia aproveitar muito, Nathan já estava envergonhado.

" – Você... Quer também, príncipe?" – questionou Ciel, afastando a cabeça de Sebastian " – Afinal, você vive tendo sonhos pervertidos com o meu Sebastian..." – aproximou perigosamente seu rosto do mordomo, quase beijando-o.

" – O-o-o que? Não diga esse tipo de coisa!"

Sebastian riu, junto com Ciel. Nathan olhava tudo muito envergonhado, como ele sabia sobre aquilo; e o que estavam fazendo... Ele realmente estaria falando serio, não podia, não para Nathan.

" – Nee, Sebastian... Por que você não agarra o Nathan, hein... Ele parece querer tanto você..." – passou a mão no rosto de Sebastian

Sebastian se levantou, e ficou de frente para Ciel.

" – Se é de seu desejo, meu lorde... Terei prazer em faze-lo..."

Ciel ficou serio com a ultima parte, não era para ele ter prazer, era apenas para fazer aquela criança mal criada aprender o seu lugar.

Sebastian se virou e foi em direção ao Nathan, e ele recuava, chegando à porta, tentando virar a maçaneta, mas ela não se movia. Ciel riu alto, contando-lhe que a porta não abriria, a não ser que fosse desejo dele, o que não faria tão cedo. Sebastian pegou-o e jogou-o na cama ao lado de Ciel, retirando-lhe a roupa, deixando-o nu em instantes. Sebastian ainda estava em pé, quando Ciel pulou em cima de Nathan e tomou-lhe a boca. Os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta pasma, quem era aquele garoto, Sebastian também ria, sabia o que Ciel pretendia, aquela hora que o menino abiu a porta, pode perceber todos os pensamentos de seu mestre. Ele não era nenhum pouco bom, tal como o mordomo.

Depois de um tempo, não muito longo, ciel se afastou da boca dele. Indo para seu pescoço, e peito. Ciel liberava novamente ferômonio, fazendo o príncipe sentir prazer nos toques que estavam sendo dados a si.

Sebastian retirava a roupa, ficando apenas de calça. Colocou a mão nas costas de Ciel, o fazendo parar com as caricias. Ciel parou, olhando para cima e vendo o mordomo. Ele pediu gentilmente que saísse de lá, Ciel fez, sentando-se ao lado, olhando para o que o mordomo faria.

Pego pela vaga idéia de ter acabado, suspirou aliviado, porém, não foi isso que veio depois. Ele foi bruscamente jogado para o lado, ficando de costas.

" – Faça doer Sebastian... Não seja nenhum pouco gentil..."

" – Yes, my lord..."

Nathan arregalou os olhos, sentiu sua cintura sendo puxada para cima, deixando-o totalmente exposto para aqueles dois. Ciel e Sebastian riam, apesar de tudo, o garoto ainda se excitava com o contato de Sebastian. Não eram assim suas fantasias com ele, ele seria gentil, abraçá-lo-ia, daria beijos e diria palavras doces. Tudo, tudo estava arruinado.

Sebastian desabotoou as calças, e pegou em seu falo, direcionando-o para a entrada rosa e macia. Ouviu um gemido baixinho de Nathan, que escapara de sua boca por entre os dentes. Seus olhos estavam marejados, ele tentava fugir, mas a mão que segurava sua cintura não o deixava se mover. Ele enfiou apenas a parte da glande, e o príncipe já gritava de dor, ele colocou até a metade, vendo-o chorar e gritar " – Tira! Dói!"

" – Coloque tudo Sebastian... Quero ouvi-lo gritar, chorar..."

Retirou-se de dentro do príncipe, o demônio, para logo depois estocar-lhe com força, sem esperar ele se acostumar com o volume dentro de si. Nathan sentia-se rasgar a cada estocada, ele chorava alto, soluçava. Ciel se divertia com tudo, ver Sebastian e Nathan ali, e principalmente, ver o nobre príncipe se contorcer de dor, tudo isso estava lhe dando prazer, mas não o mesmo que desejara no inicio da manha. Contentar-se ia com isto por enquanto, afinal, estava muito entretido ali.

Saia sangue do meio das pernas de príncipe, a mão de Sebastian marcava a pele branca e macia, ele estava prestes a perder a consciência. Porém, apesar de toda a dor, ele ainda, no âmago de seu ser, apreciava o toque daquele demônio.

Nathan finalmente perdera a consciência, Sebastian saiu de dentro dele, vestindo sua roupa intima e caça, enquanto Ciel se aproximava.

" – Ele está morto?" – disse cutucando o corpo do menino.

" – Não, está apenas inconsciente, talvez pela perda de sangue, ou choque..." – ele abotoava a camisa agora.

" – Hehee, aposto que ele estava gostando..." – disse levando o braço, e deixando-o cair na cama, repetindo o ato umas três vezes.

Sebastian já estava devidamente trajado com seu fraque negro. Ciel se sentou na beirada da cama, olhando para o mordomo, enquanto suas pernas balançavam. Ele encarou Sebastian, esperando por algo, talvez.

" – Você gostou, Sebastian? Com ele?"

" – Não, eu geralmente não sinto prazer neste ato..."

" – Hun..."

Ciel esticou os braços para frente, como uma criança, na direção de Sebastian. Mandou que o mordomo lhe trocasse, depois mandando que ele tirasse aquele lixo de seu quarto, deixando-o limpo.

Logo depois que terminou de se trocar, Ciel desceu as escadas encontrando Robert, com quem dividira uma partida de xadrez há uns dois dias.

" – Ora, ora... Já esta de pé, príncipe..."

" – Oh, Ciel, é você..." – Disse sorrindo para ele " – Pois, estava pensando em passar algum tempo com Keelh, logo terei que viajar..."

" – Entendo..." – disse sentando-se no largo sofá.

Ciel pode ver a figura da criada Matilde passando pela sala. Ele nunca gostara da presença daquela mulher, era um desconforto sobre humano que passava em si. Era como se voltasse a ser humano, tinha algo naquela mulher que o deixava desconfortável, diria até com medo. Mas acredita ser somente algo de sua cabeça, afinal, ninguém naquele tempo, sabia quem ele era. Nem mesmo ele sabia de seu passado.


	5. Capitulo 5: Dia de Voltar

_**Capitulo cinco:**____**Dia de... Voltar...**_

_Por que você é um inútil? Não consegue nem lembrar do seu passado... Um covarde inútil príncipe..._

_O dia se seguiu sem a aparição do_ príncipe pela casa, às 16h30min, que fora quando o mesmo acordou, estava deitado em sua cama, com dores pelo corpo. Ao seu lado esquerdo estavam Sebastian e Ciel. Quando os viu, em surpresa agarrou-se ao lençóis e moveu-se para trás com certa dificuldade, cobrindo a cabeça.

" – Descubra-se, príncipe. Temos assuntos a tratar e agir como uma criança agora não vai adiantar de nada." – Disse ríspido Ciel, olhando para o garoto na cama.

" – Sa - saia..." – disse em um resquício de voz, Nathan.

Ciel bufou, olhando para o garoto com desdém. Sebastian mantinha-se impassível ao lado de seu jovem mestre; não que estivesse esperando uma outra reação do príncipe, mas quanto mais ficava ali, esperando a boa vontade do jovem, mais via a paciência de seu mestre esvair.

" – Descubra-se logo! " – ordenou Ciel, mas o príncipe não se moveu. " – Não o fará?"

O príncipe continuou onde estava. Queria sair dali, mas não conseguia se mover normalmente, queria gritar, mas sua voz estava muito fraca; tremia incontrolavelmente e ouvir a voz do garoto só fazia se lembrar da noite anterior, onde o garoto fora brutalmente violentado pelo mordomo.

Ciel se virou para Sebastian, e depois virou-se novamente para Nathan, sua sobrancelhas estavam levemente frisadas e seu descontento era visível.

" – Escute bem, príncipe. Você pode tentar ignorar isso e fazer seu dever, ou pode me fazer tomar medidas drásticas. Adivinhe, agora, qual é a sua melhor opção..." – disse preparando-se para sair do quarto.

Nathan viu um frio subir-lhe a espinha, e mesmo com receio, abaixou a manta, acomodando-se, de forma desajeitada, na cama e fitando seus convidados. Seus olhos expressavam medo, e ele agarrava a manta com força para não chorar.

" – O – o que foi?" – disse ainda inseguro.

" – Temos que falar sobre uma pessoa..." – começou Ciel, sentando-se em uma cadeira que ficava ao lado da cama. " – E essa pessoa é Henry Scollt."

" – Quem é esse?" – perguntou o príncipe.

" – Explique tudo para ele, Sebastian..."

" – Henry Scollt é um ex empregado desta casa, atualmente ele vive em Amateu, porém esteve presente na invasão do exercito que ocorreu há 7 anos e causou a morte de sua mãe, e rainha, Ângela Fhörx." – começou Sebastian " – Dentre os sobreviventes da casa, restaram apenas os três príncipes, Matilde, a empregada, Luca, o cozinheiro e Henry, o mordomo de vossa majestade. Logo após o atentado, Henry foi demitido e foi morar sozinho em um pequeno vilarejo perto de Galtie, porém, há dois anos mudou-se para Amateu, onde vive atualmente. Segundo as pesquisas realizadas na época, nada fora comprovado em relação há alguém da família real estar envolvido no atentado, como também como o fato eles saberem os lugares de fuga e esconderijos da casa. As pessoas que possuíam tais informações eram Rainha, Henry, Matilde, e o mais velho dos príncipes." – Sebastian fez uma pausa, e neste momento, Ciel se pronunciou.

" – Está entendendo?" – perguntou Ciel, vendo a face avoada do príncipe. Não recebera resposta dele, fazendo com que o garoto o chamasse novamente. " – Nathan!"

" – Ah, oi, sim? " – disse meio sem saber do que estavam falando.

" – Está nos acompanhando? Sebastian não irá repetir!"

" – Estou, estou... Eu só, estava lembrando de algumas coisas..."

" – Lembre-se depois, estamos tratando de coisas serias aqui." – disse impaciente Ciel.

" – Na verdade, é bom que se lembre... Queria saber o motivo pelo qual ele foi demitido. Você se lembra? "

" – Hun... Eu não me lembro..." – disse pensativo " – Nem sequer me lembro dele, talvez Matilde saiba, por que não pergunta à ela?"

Sebastian suspirou o que chamou a atenção dos outros dois garotos. Parecia, para eles, que o mordomo já tentara aquilo, mas não dera certo. Ciel estava já desconfiado de Sebastian, desde a ultima noite que ele estava estranho.

" – Tudo bem, era só isso..." – começou Ciel " – Sebastian e eu vamos ficar fora por algum tempo, príncipe, portanto, portanto procure manter-se longe de problemas..."

Ciel levantou-se e acompanhado de Sebastian, fora em direção á porta. Os dois saíram do quarto deixando o príncipe sem explicar nada. Ciel e seu mordomo foram para o quarto. E quando chegaram, Ciel fez-se presente.

" – O que há com você?"

" – Como assim jovem mestre?" – perguntou sem, realmente entender.

" – Não se faça de desentendido, Sebastian. Quando Nathan pediu para falar com a empregada você suspirou. De duas noites pra cá você esta estranho. O que está acontecendo?"

" – Não esta acontecendo nada, bocchan..." – disse Sebastian indo em direção ao seu mestre, e mudando de assunto " – Para onde você vai, bocchan?"

" – Do que está falando?" – perguntou enquanto se dirigia para a cama, para que o mordomo começasse a despi-lo.

" – Você disse ao príncipe que não estaria presente..."

" – Ah, isso... Eu quero voltar para o nosso mundo, estou com saudades do meu bichinho de estimação..." – disse sorrindo.

Sebastian torceu levemente o rosto em desgosto. Não sabia como seu mestre gostava de uma criatura tão grotesca e repugnante como aquela que habitava o mundo dos demônios, e era vista como um animal de estimação.

Já sem roupa, o ex-conde dirigiu-se para a banheira, que para a sua surpresa estava pronta e com a água quente, já que havia colocado um dos pés lá dentro.

" – Quando você...?" - virou-se para o mordomo, que tinha um largo sorriso, um pouco cínico talvez, no rosto.

" – Está de seu agrado, bocchan?" – perguntou, quando ele finalmente afundou o pé.

" – Sim... Apesar de que poderia estar melhor..." – pensou alto até demais a segunda parte, de modo pervertido.

" – Perdão..."

Ciel começou a afundar-se na água, remexeu-se na banheira, acomodando-se, e relaxando logo depois. Sempre gostou de tomar banho quente, o pequeno demoniozinho.

Depois de alguns minutos, Ciel saiu da banheira, indo para o quarto para trocar-se. Já vestido, os dois, mordomo e mestre desceram as escadas, recebendo olhares atentos da empregada e do jovenzinho que brincava na sala. E sem falar com ninguém, os dois saíram da casa. Do lado de fora, Sebastian pegou Ciel no colo, como o mesmo adorava que o mordomo o fizesse, e saíram dali em uma velocidade, subumana, em direção ao destino de ciel. Deixado o pequeno lá, foi para o outro reino, afinal, ainda precisava fazer seu trabalho, ou melhor, o trabalho que deveria ser de seu mestre.

No restante da noite, os dois não foram vistos como também o príncipe não saiu do quarto. Jantaram apenas, como de costume, os dois príncipes restantes. No outro dia, Nathan já conseguia se mover, apesar de ainda ser acometido de dor nos quadris, não era nada insuportável, como estava antes. Seu primeiro destino foi a biblioteca, ler alguma coisa sempre o fazia espairecer.

Keelh estava mais sorridente, depois do aviso do príncipe que os hospedes haviam se ausentado por alguma razão, o menino sentiu realmente liberdade naquela casa. Desejava para que os dois nunca mais voltassem.

Passaram-se um dia, dois dias, três dias, e nada. Eles não voltavam. O príncipe já começara a ficar preocupado, outrora chamando Ciel para ver se este lhe escutava, mas nada surtia efeito. Talvez fosse melhor esperar, afinal, eles não sumiriam assim, pois seu contrato com aquela criança ainda estava de pé, ou melhor, Nahan acreditava que sim.

Talvez os desejos do pequeno Keelh possam finalmente ter se realizado.


	6. Capitulo 6: Dia de Investigações

**Capitulo 6: Dia de... Investigações...**

_"__Por quanto tempo pretende me fazer esperar? Já estou perdendo a paciência, vamos logo com isso... Você disse que bastariam no máximo seis meses. Faltam apenas dois para o prazo estipulado findar-se..."_

Sebastian estava naquela busca ha dias, e nenhuma informação lhe fora util, andava em círculos. Nenhum nada vinha até o mordomo. Ele caminha, aparentemente, calmo pela rua, apesar de exalar certo temor em quem passava por perto, estava irritado. Parou em frente a uma loja de gostos duvidosos, mas resolveu não se ater muito a ela, o importante agora era encontrar aquele 'rato'.

O demônio diria que foi até fácil encontrar o ruivo andrógeno, já que este fazia questão de aparecer sempre onde o mordomo estava. E pela primeira vez, agradeceu mentalmente por aquela indesejável visita. Que como sempre era marcada por uma acirrada batalha, onde, ou o ceifeiro fugia da luta, ou perdia para o mordomo, sendo ou não, salvo por Willian. Porém desta vez o mordomo tinha outros planos.

Após descobrir sobre o repentino desaparecimento de Henry, e sobre uma estranha visita que fora feita antes disto, não pensara duas vezes do porque do ceifeiro ruivo estar justo ali naquele reino.  
>Se não se conhecem antes, provavelmente o demônio nunca conseguiria obter a informação desejada; ou melhor, se não fosse aquele com aquele ruivo, suas chances de conseguir a informação com um deles, seria quase nula.<p>

Depois de algum tempo, quando o ruivo se preparava para sair, Sebastian prensou-o contra a parede, segurando seu pescoço com a mão esquerda e com a direita na direção de seu peito.

– Quero algo de você, ceifeiro.

– E o que seria... - perguntou segurando o punho dele com a mão, sem forçá-lo a soltar.

– Quero saber sobre Henry Scollt. Soube que fizeram uma visita a ele.

– Não fui eu, Sebby... Me solta e podemos conversar...

– Não... - disse sorrindo - Me diga onde posso encontrar as memorias dele. Ai sim eu te soltarei, do contrario... - apertou a mão no pescoço e aproximou mais a mão.

– Sa - sabe... A-asim fica me - meio difícil... Conversar...

Ele afrouxou a mão do pescoço, levando a cabeça um pouco para o lado direito. Depois de aspirar o ar com vontade, Grell começou a sorrir sadicamente, como sempre fazia, recebendo um "Fale de uma vez" do mordomo demônio.

– Sabe Sebby, se eu contar vou levar broca do Will, e também não vou ganhar um beijo seu... - este ultimo comentário fez o mordomo fazer uma leve careta - Então o que eu ganho se eu te contar?

Depois de pensar por dois segundos, ele sorriu, olhando para o ceifero de forma sedutora.

– Se me contares o que sabe lhe darei um beijo...

Dito isto, o ceifeiro deu um grito histérico - ditando o apelido-, tendo uma hemorragia nasal. Ele fizera alguns comentários repugnantes aos ouvidos do demônio, que depois que se acalmara, pode finalmente conversar. Ficou quieto, esperando que o mordomo se movesse.

– Se espera que eu te solte, desista...

– Estou esperando meu beijo.

– Vou dar ele depois que disser.

– Pois se não o der, não lhe digo... - cruzou os braços.

– Tudo bem...

Ainda segurando o ceifeiro pelo pescoço, lhe dera um rápido selinho, de não mais de um segundo, o que fizera o ceifeiro fazer uma cara de desgosto.

– É só isso? Isso não é um beijo...

– Na verdade, o 'beijo' consiste no encostar dos lábios, e por mais que me fosse repugnante fazer isso, eu fiz como o combinado. Agora, a informação...

Ele ameaçou, apertando mais a mão no pescoço e apertando a mão contra o peito dele. Depois de um murmúrio de desgosto, e algumas reclamações, ele finalmente dissera algo que prestava.

– Eu não sei... Ele não está nos registros, nunca ouvi falar nele...

– Não brinque comigo, minha paciência hoje esta escassa...

– Não estou... Mentindo...

Sebastian jogou-o contra a parede contraria com força, o xingando de inútil e imprestável. Voltou a andar, rumando de volta para a vila, para onde ia desde o começo. Voltar ao mesmo lugar, logo teria de buscar seu mestre, que já estava entediado e cansado de brincar com seu animal de estimação.

Nunca entendera como Ciel poderia gostar de uma criatura tão feia como aquela, ainda preferia os gatos do mundo humano, de pele tão macia, cheirosa, docil e as vezes muito hostis. Por um momento a imagem de Ciel veio em sua mente, focando-se na lembraça de ve-lo corado e pedindo pelo mordomo, e por estes exatos momentos, que não duraram mais de cinco segundo - ja ele tratou-se de afastar tais pensamentos - ele sentiu algo que não acontecia há seculos - mas que vinha sentindo com certa freqüência pelo seu mestre.

– Estou... Novamente... Excitado... - pensou consigo, andando mais rapido em direção à casa de Henry.

Depois de mais algum tempo naquele lugar, e depois de conversar com alguns morados ali perto, que por sinal estiveram fora, pode recolher algo realmente interessante.

Dado certo horário, decidiu que era hora de buscar seu bocchan, para que enfim voltassem para "casa" e para que ele reportasse o que aconteceu aos dois jovens mimados. Voltando a manter o rosto insatisfeito, que outrora estava com um leve sorriso, caminhou-se para o mundo do demônios, indo buscar seu mestre.

Surpreendeu-se por encontrá-lo logo fora, mas ainda perto do local. Aproximou-se dele, preocupado - falsamente ou não -, perguntou se havia acontecido algo. Ciel lhe respondera que quando chegassem ao castelo conversariam. O mordomo Segurou-o no colo como sempre fazia, e pôs-se a correr para Gateu, no castelo dos Khörz.

Quando chegaram foram recebidos calorosamente por Nathan e Robert, porém Ciel não se deu ao trabalho de falar, nem mesmo com seu parceiro de xadrez, apenas entrou no castelo, irritado e foi em direção ao seu quarto. Os dois irmãos olharam curiosos para ele, depois voltando sua atenção para o demônio, que suspirara. Nem ele sabia o porquê daquilo, e não tardaria a saber, ja que fora chamado por ele, do quarto.

Foi subindo vagarosamente até o quarto, parando na frente do de Keelh, onde havia uma fresta por onde se podia ver parte do corpo de Matilde. Morena, alta, olhos grandes e levemente azulados misturados com um possível verde. Ele sorriu, e voltou a andar serio para o quarto de seu mestre.

Chegou lá procurando pela criança, que não estava deitado/sentado na cama como de costume. Olhou no quarto todo, da porta, mas não o viu. De repente, algo passou por sua bochecha, cortando-a o suficiente para sair sangue. Ciel finalmente apareceu, chamando o mordomo com as mão para que viesse e se ajoelhasse a sua frente. Ele obedeceu prontamente, não entendendo muito bom as ações da crianç levou suas mãos ao pescoço dele, aproximando sua língua do ferimento, e lambendo o sangue que caiu de lá, fazendo um leve carinho onde tocava.

– Nunca mais... - começou a se afastar - Ouse tocar outra pessoa. - Deu-lhe um tapa no rosto- Você é minha propriedade, eu não quero você se esfregando com outros, entendeu?

Ciel encarou serio Sebastian, que tinha o rosto meio curvado para baixo, com um singelo sorriso nos labios. Novamente aquela sensação apoderara-se de a , impaciente, batia o pé levemente esperando pela resposta do mordomo, que por demais, demorava a vir. Só quando perguntou pela segunda vez, que finalmente o mordomo abria a boca.

– Você estava me vigiando?

Ciel corou levemente, mas voltou a ficar serio, dizendo mais uma de suas desculpas.

– Não, eu estava me certificando que você estava trabalhando... O que pelo visto, não aconteceu.

– Mentira...

Sebastian havia avançado na direção do jovem mestre, fazendo ele cair deitado no colchão, olhando diretamente nos olhos vermelhos do demônio, que tinha um sadico sorriso no rosto.

– Você está com ciúmes, bocchan? É isso...

– Nã - não seja idiota Sebastian... - disse corado, logo depois sorrindo seduzente - Só estava zelando pelo meu bichinho...

Ciel agora fazia um carinho no rosto do demônio, que ja começava a perder o autocontrole que o mantinha ainda sem agarrar aquele garoto. Quando foi que isso começou, quando começou a sentir isso por ele, e desde quando não percebera que tinha esse súbito desejo de tomar-lhe não só a boca como o corpo.

– Sebastian... - Ciel disse rouco, ainda olhando para os olhos do mordomo.

Não se conteve mais, inclinou-se para baixo e tomou a boca de Ciel voluptuosamente. Ele percorria todo aquele pequeno espaço de forma experiente, deixando o menor, sem experiência, desnorteado. Acalmando-se um pouco, já que agarrara a cintura do mestre e tomara sua boa de forma abrupta, pode ver que finalmente Ciel começava a retribuir o beijo, meio desajeitado. Sorriu entre ele, começando novamente a ficar selvagem, desnorteando a língua inocente de Ciel. Partiu de Ciel a iniciativa para parar o beijo, alguém havia batido na porta.

Pediu em meio sussurro para Sebastian esperar, mas o mordomo não lhe ouvira, voltando a beijar os rosados lábios de seu jovem mestre.

Do lado de fora da porta, Nathan bateu nela, depois da terceira tentativa, moveu a mão para a maçaneta, mas hesitou. Lembrou-se do ocorrido de semana passada, e decidiu ir embora e esperar que o jovenzinho estivesse de bom humor, ou que liberasse o mordomo daquele quarto. Mal sabia ele, que a ultima intenção de Sebastian era sair dali, talvez o que mais quisesse naquele momento era ter aquele corpo franzino - que por sinal, poderia se tornar mais definido- em seus braços, naquele quarto, naquela hora e sem interrupções.


	7. Capitulo 7: Dia de Sortilégio

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

**Sortilégio: 1. relativo a ou próprio de sortilégio: feitiço, bruxaria, magia.  
>2. que seduz com encantos especiais: encantador, sedutor<br>**

****3. que ou aquele que faz sortilégios: feiticeiros, mágicos, bruxos****

**Capitulo 7: Dia de... Sortilégio...**

_Mais um pedaço de torta! Traga meu chá! Que tédio..._

Era bem verdade que Ciel era apenas uma criança de 13 anos humanos, mas vê-lo tão excitado como estava, e ainda empurrando os ombros do mordomo - mas não para afastá-lo, para dar espaço entre a cama e o maior - que o arrastava para o meio da cama, sem ainda soltar sua boca, aquele pequeno estava se saindo, como diz um ditado, "melhor que a encomenda".

Quando Ciel viu-se finalmente longe da boca do mordomo é que pode, então, ver nos trapos em que se encontrava. Só havia alguns retalhos da blusa branca que usava sob o blazer, e o seu short já não estava mais no corpo, seguindo o mesmo destino a cueca.

Encarou o mordomo, ainda estava ofegante e corado.

– Ah... Eu gostava tanto dessa roupa... Mas... – abaixou o olhar, saindo de baixo do mordomo. – Nee, Sebastian... Já que eu já estou sem roupa... – sentou-se em cima do mordomo, no quadril – O que acha de tirar a sua?

Puxou a blusa branca que ele usava, fazendo alguns botões saltarem da roupa.

– Pode deixar que eu tiro ela pra você... – disse em seu ouvido, mordendo-o até sangrar – Ops!

Sebastian sorria, divertindo-se com a situação, deixando ele se aproveitar. Ciel leva as mãos até o pescoço do mordomo, arranhando-o dali até o cós da calça. Por causa do efeito demoníaco, suas unhas estavam maiores, o que fez com que sangrasse. Pediu desculpas, falsamente, a criança, lambendo o machucado que já regenerava.

Arrastou-se para as pernas de Sebastian, e quando estava já nos joelhos, começou a desabotoar o cinto que ele usava, abrindo a calça depois e descendo-a devagar, junto com a cueca.

Sebastian não sabia quando aquelas brincadeiras indecentes voltaram a lhe dar prazer; sexo, para o mordomo sempre era algo sujo – o que não deixava de ser agora -, algo que não lhe dava nenhum prazer, nenhuma ânsia, mas agora era diferente, mas por quê? Porque era ele? – as perguntas pairavam na sua cabeça.

– Sebastian, acorde... – melodiou Ciel, lambendo-lhe a extensão do falo ereto – Quero você aqui...

Sebastian inverteu as posições, novamente colocando o garoto em baixo de si. Ciel prendeu suas pernas na cintura dele, e levou as mãos ao pescoço também, rindo.

– Do que está rindo?

– De você... Adora ficar por cima é...?

Beijou o garoto, tomando-lhe o fôlego. Desceu para o pescoço, mordendo, foi descendo para os mamilos, chupando-os. Ciel gemia rouco, esperando o que viria depois dali. Ciel moveu a mão até a entrada do mestre, o viuele tremer. Beijou-lhe o rosto e disse:

– Não se preocupe bocchan... Serei gentil...

– Não... – negou, olhando nos olhos de demônio– Faça ser tão doloroso quanto possível...

Sebastian cerrou os olhos, a tonalidade dos olhos de mestre passou brevemente do vermelho para o azul, e logo depois voltou para o vermelho, quando ele sorriu, perguntando o que o mordomo estava esperando.

Obedecendo ao seu mestre, como um bom mordomo, virou o garoto, colocando-o de quatro.

O que Ciel sentiu logo depois disso foi uma absurda dor, algo que nunca havia sentido antes. De seus olhos caíram lagrimas, e um grito esganiçado saiu de sua boca, e logo depois soluços. Sebastian o havia penetrado sem avisos, e apesar de ser uma ordem do próprio mestre, ali, no momento não pensou que doeria tanto assim.

Sem se mover, ainda, Sebastian esperou seu mestre se acalmar, apesar de a ânsia de se mover e ouvir mais daquela voz esganiçada que ele pronunciara pedindo socorro fosse crescente, não o faria. Era sádico, não masoquista, e sabia que se o fizesse, sofreria depois.

Quando Ciel parou de "gritar", acalmando-se a ter o mordomo dentro de si, Sebastian saiu de dentro de si, vendo-o se engasgar com o choro.

Sebastian virou-o de frente, vendo a face corada e molhada, os olhos fortemente cerrados, e os soluços soltados pelo garoto. Ciel segurou em um dos braços do mordomo, e tremendo, disse quase sem voz.

– Demônio... – praguejou.

– Vamos com calma né, Ciel... – sorriu, vendo o garoto ficar calmo.

Não demorou mais de dez minutos para que a crise que Ciel tivera se dissipasse, e logo aquela audaciosa criança voltasse.

– Vamos tentar de novo, Sebastian...

Seu corpo agora voltava a ter a forma de antes, mais velho que o normal – pelo efeito demoníaco. O próprio mestre colocou-se de quatro e esperou que o mordomo tomasse a iniciativa.

Não demorou, e ele já sentia o membro dele pressionando sua entrada. Diferente da outra vez adentrou lentamente, masturbando Ciel para que ele se esquecesse da dor. Não adiantou muito, viu ainda sua face contorcida.

– Pode se mover, Sebastian... – disse rouco.

Ele não disse nada, saiu de dentro do mestre, e voltou a penetrá-lo. Repetiu isso três vezes, até que viu a face dele ficar mais suave. Continuou lento, apesar de querer intensificar mais.

Depois do primeiro gemido, seguido de mais alguns, Sebastian começou a estocá-lo mais forte, aumentando o ritmo à medida que os gemidos de Ciel aumentavam. Estaria mentindo se disse que não estava gostando, ambos; Sebastian adorava ver as varias faces que seu mestre fazia já Ciel, adorava o que estava sentindo.

Sentia mais prazer, o pequeno, com a dor de ter o mordomo em si do que com o ato do prazer mesmo. Sentia as unhas do mordomo fincarem em sua cintura, enquanto fazia seu quadril ir de encontro ao falo dele – do mordomo – enquanto gemia em deleite.

Quando o ato começou a ficar mais bruto, pode sentir-se sangrar, já que não havia outra razão pela colcha marchar levemente de vermelho e sentir algo escorrer por sua perna. Não se sustentou mais, nos braços, e caiu. Sentiu espasmos correrem por seu corpo, finalmente tinha chegado ao ápice.

O demônio, porém, não parecia satisfeito. Virou o mestre de frente e continuou a estocá-lo, apesar de Ciel não parecer estar ali por alguns segundos. Gemeu em dor, quando voltou à realidade e viu que o mordomo ainda estava ali. Olhou para ele, viu que este suava, com a boca entreaberta, respirando pesado. Levou a mão até o rosto do mordomo, fazendo-o abrir os olhos, parando as estocadas.

Beijaram-se, e Ciel já começava a rebolar com certa dificuldade. O demônio levantou a cintura do pequeno, colocando um travesseiro embaixo, e logo voltando a estocá-lo enquanto tinha a língua chupada pelo outro. Logo, Sebastian voltou a movimentar-se forte contra o mestre, que gemia algo, outrora pela ardência que sentia por cauda do machucado, ou mesmo pela forma bruta do demônio.

– Bei... Beija-me... – pediu.

– Implore.

– Maldito... – disse, sorrindo, enquanto ele aumentava a velocidade – Por favor, Sebas... Sebastian!

Sebastian saiu de dentro de si, beijando-lhe a barriga, marcando-a. Desceu os beijos para as pernas, levantando elas e beijando-as em toda a sua extensão. Ciel respirava descompassado.

Ouviram batidas na porta, mas o mordomo não parou de beijá-lo, apenas olhou para a porta, o demônio. Quando a porta faz menção de se abrir, ou melhor, a maçaneta girou e automaticamente a porta se trancou para quem estava do lado de fora. O demônio não deixaria ninguém atrapalhá-lo. Mas engana-se se acharam que havia sido Sebastian quem o tinha feito. Fora Ciel, abaixando a perna e se afastando do mordomo.

– Esse príncipe precisa aprender algumas coisas... – saiu de baixo do mordomo, virando-o de costas para a cama e sentando-se em seu quadril.

– Esqueça, concentre-se agora no que estamos fazemos, é muito mais proveitoso... – disse trazendo a cabeça dele para um beijo.

Beijaram-se novamente; agora Ciel cavalgava em cima de Sebastian, que fazia questão de fazê-lo sentar com força, penetrando-o fundo. As mãos do demoniozinho tremiam sobre o peito de Sebastian, estava prestes a chegar novamente ao clímax. Contudo, Sebastian segurou seu membro e com o dedo, impossibilitou-o de gozar, recebendo um doloroso gemido dele. Pegou antes sua gravata que estava jogada pela cama e amarrou-a no falo do garoto, que choramingou.

Sebastian levou as mãos à cintura dele, subindo e descendo novamente o corpo do ex-conde, que voltava a ter lagrimas nos olhos, doía. Depois de alguns minutos soltou o falo do pequeno, ouvindo o gostoso gemido.

Já haviam perdido a noção de tempo, não se lembravam há quanto tempo estavam naquilo, mas podia-se ver que já fazia muito. Quando chegaram à mansão ainda era de tarde, e pelo visto já era noite.

Sebastian estava sobre Ciel, ainda dentro do pequeno, que tinha os olhos cerrados. Sebastian tinha o tronco suspenso por seus braços, enquanto apreciava o sorriso quase imperceptível do mestre.

– Quer tomar um banho, bocchan?

– Era bom... – disse, levando as mãos ao pescoço do mordomo, beijando-o lento – Leve-me no colo...

Sebastian se levantou logo depois Ciel.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou Ciel.

– Me vestindo, ora...

– Mas para que, se você vai entrar comigo na banheira... – disse rindo.

Sebastian sorriu, pegou o garoto no colo e levou-o para o banheiro. A água da banheira já estava posta, e extremamente gelada. Quando colocou o corpo do mestre na água o ouviuele reclamar.

– Droga, está fria...!

– Logo você esquece isso... – começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, agora marcando o corpo humano dele.

Ciel sentiu novamente a ereção do mordomo, e não pode deixar de se excitar também. Remexeu-se, recebendo um rouco gemido no seu ouvido, não pode se negar a gemer também.

– A-ah...

– Peça... Peça por mim, Ciel...

– Sebastian... Por favor... Eu quero você... Dentro de mim... – disse sendo fervorosamente beijado e penetrado ao mesmo tempo.

Eram sete horas da manha quando Ciel e Sebastian finalmente decidiram parar, mas por que o corpo de Ciel já não agüentava nem ficar em pé.

Estava deitado na cama, com a blusa branca do demônio – a que trouxera justamente para ele – enquanto via Sebastian se arrumar. Ele acabava de calçar as luvas, e Ciel se deitava na cama, sendo coberto pelo mordomo.

– Eu vou ver o que o príncipe deseja e depois lhe trago o café... – deu um beijo na testa dele – Descanse bem...

– Eu não quero um beijo na testa... – disse manhoso, levanto a mão ao lugar onde recebeu o beijo.

– Mesmo sendo um demônio, depois de tanto esforço tem que descansar. Não levante da cama.

– Como se eu conseguisse andar... – disse virando-se para a esquerda, deitando de forma fetal.

Sebastian saiu do quarto, e desceu as escadas, chegando à cozinha. Lá Matilde conversava com o cozinheiro, e os dois não pareciam ter notado o mordomo. Sério, ele entrou no recinto, e pegou uma panela e começou a preparar o café de Ciel.

Depois de três horas, o café da manha do mestre já estava pronto. Colocou a torta em uma bandeja e a tampou, limpando a cozinha e indo até a sala, encontrando Nathan e Keelh sentados no sofá.

Quando viu o mordomo, logo Nathan se levantou, perguntando de Ciel. O mordomo informara que ele estava deitado no quarto, que não estava disposto a conversar e muito menos sair dos seus aposentos. Apesar de desconfiado, Nathan assentiu, perguntando para ele o que havia descoberto. Ele disse que nada muito relevante, e não era mesmo, não para ele.

Foi até o quarto do mestre e encontrou-o dormindo, coisa muito rara entre os demônios, já que eles não tinham as mesmas necessidades humanas. Tinha realmente esgotado o garoto.

Foi agora procurar por outra pessoa, só de se lembrar dela já lhe causava mal estar. Encontrou-a no jardim, olhando as flores.

– Matilde... Tenho algo a te perguntar...

– Estou de bom humor, Sebastian, por isso vou responder a três perguntas suas... – disse fazendo no numero com os dedos, e rindo.

– Vamos começar com o básico: não existem registros de que um meio demônio possa fazer um contrato, o que me lava a crer que você possa ter tido ajuda de um demônio. Estou certo?

– Em partes...


	8. Capitulo 8: Dia de Relembrar o passado

**Capitulo 8: Dia de... Relembrar o passado**

_"__Com meus olhos eu enxergo mais longe que vocês, eu sei mais sobre humanos, eu sei mais sobre demônios, por que preciso sobreviver neste inferno."_

Oitenta anos atrás...

Chovia forte, ninguém estava na rua, por razoes obvias. Era possível escutar o choque entre as nuvens e os trovoes do lado de fora de qualquer residência da cidade, até mesmo do palácio. E era no palácio que uma mulher e uma criança batiam à porta.

Quem atendeu foi um senhor já de idade, baixinho e simpático. Olhou para a criança que não tinha mais de oito anos de idade, e depois para a mulher de trazia-a consigo, mas na pequena fração de segundos que deixou seu olhar cair sobre a mulher e ir à garota, ela desapareceu.

Colocou a pobre criança dentro da casa, levando-a para a cozinha e dando de beber e comer. Ela parecia faminta pela velocidade com que devorava a comida oferecida. Simpática, ela sorriu, ao acabar de comer, abraçando o senhor.

A irmã do homem apareceu, Marina, e perguntou quem era a criança. Ele dissera que fora deixada na porta da casa da rainha, e que não sabia de quem era ou de onde era.

Marina era uma mulher de estatura mediana, morena, de olhos negros e cabelos ondulados, era magra e de sobrancelhas finas. Na adolescência, há muitos anos, perdera a capacidade de gerar filhos por uma complicação no útero devido à primeira – e falha – gravidez.

Ao ver a pequenina olhando-a, com olhos grandes e castanhos que tinha instintivamente se apaixonou pela pequena. Seu sonho sempre fora ser mãe, e já que a garotinha tinha sido abandonada pela genitora, por que não adotá-la, afinal, consigo, ela teria uma vida melhor que nas ruas.

Marina ensinou a ela a escrever e a ler, e era uma menininha inteligente, Matilde. Já com doze anos devorava os livros da vasta biblioteca do palácio, apesar de apenas fazê-lo quando não havia ninguém, era um fantasma naquela casa. Com dezesseis, já conhecia tudo sobre o palácio, sabia onde ficavam as louças, as chaves e até mesmo as passagens secretas que tinham naquele lugar.

Ao completar dezenove, finalmente começou a trabalhar oficialmente na mansão,conhecendo então, Elizabelle, a princesa grávida de – também – dezenove anos de idade. Era alta, tinha longos e lisos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, simpática e gentil, sempre estava sorrindo, era muito feliz.

Matheu, o príncipe, filho legitimo do rei, era alto, de porte forte, tinha os cabelos ondulados negros, olhos de mesma cor. Muitas vezes mostrava-se sério e arrogante, mas na verdade era muito amável, principalmente com Elizabelle.

Seu pai, Gracilliano, havia morrido no mesmo ano em que Elizebelle dera a luz ao primeiro filho. Matheu tivera de assumir o trono e governar o reino, o que era incontestável, mesmo por que fora educado para tal desde o nascimento.

Passados um ano e quatro meses, Elizebelle tivera outro filho, homem também, para a alegria de seu marido. Agora, ela e Matilde cuidavam das crianças.

Durante uma viagem feita para o País de Cromantine, a rainha e o rei levaram seus cinco filhos mais novos, dos doze que tiveram durante o período de 60 anos.

Matilde e Marina brincavam no quintal com as crianças quando, uma repentinamente, Matilde começou a passar mal. Seu estomago doía, sua cabeça latejava. E a dor na cabeça começou a ficar ainda mais forte, até que ela caiu no chão. Ela tremia, e parecia que não conseguia gritar, já que a boca estava aberta mas nada sai dela.

Seus olhos começaram a se tornar vermelhos, os cabelos tomaram coloração branca, logo depois voltando a tonalidade marrom. Marina estava ao lado da "filha", desesperada, as crianças choravam no jardim.

De súbito agarrou o pescoço da "mãe", quase a enforcando. Selou seus lábios com os dela, e o corpo da mulher começou a perder a vida em questão de segundos. Acalmou-se um pouco, mas ainda doía, doía muito.

Olhou para as criaças chorando ali, e se levantou, sorrindo macabra. Devagar e cambaleante seguiu até os sete, abraçando-os e fazendo-os se calarem. Depois de calmos, não paravam de fazer perguntas a empregada, que apenas sorria, respondendo estar tudo bem.

Deu um beijo em cada um deles, e mais rápido que aquela mulher, os corpos perderam vida, como também toda a essência do jardim era roubada, como se ela estivesse sugando a vida de tudo.

Quando as crianças já estavam mortas, ela continuou sentada. Uma mulher morena e alta apareceu para si, apenas por um instante, e sua cabeça voltou a doer, e era ainda mais forte, acabou desmaiando.

" _Agora que despertou cumpra seu dever como lhe falei há muito tempo... Não se esqueça que não tem opção... Nem tente fugir... "_

Acordou em um local totalmente branco, a luz forte quase a impedia de olhar, mas era apenas um incomodo passageiro. Com a visão familiarizada com a claridade pode perceber onde estava. Olhou para um lado e para outro, não vendo nada além de cortinas e um medico sentado em uma mesa, analisando alguns papeis.

Levantou-se da cama, e abriu a cortina, revelando ao medico que estava ali que já havia acordado.

No mesmo momento, ele a fez se sentar, fazendo diversas perguntas, que ela respondia prontamente. Depois do um tempo com o medico, que por sinal fora longo, Elizebelle e Matheu apareceram no quarto, olhando com preocupação para a mulher.

- Como ela está doutor? – perguntou a rainha, preocupada.

- Está bem... Não tem nada de incomum nos exames e ela parece bem... Mas gostaria de saber se ela se sentir mal ou algo do tipo. Tudo bem?

- Claro, informaremos imediatamente. – disse Matheu.

O medico saiu do quarto deixando os três sozinhos. Elizebelle se sentou ao lado de Matilde, pegando em sua mão. Ela tinha em seu rosto um sorriso triste, assim como a face séria do rei contorceu-se levemente.

- Matilde você esteve inconsciente por um mês inteiro... Muita coisa aconteceu, e eu não queria lhe dar essa noticia assim, mas é o melhor a se fazer...

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou seria.

- Bem, antes de tudo, quero que saiba que compadeço de sua dor, pois também... perdi pessoas importantes para mim... – disse com o rosto amargurado.

- Que dor? – perguntou para si mesma.

- Matilde, sua mãe... Ela... Ela faleceu há um mês...

- Todos que estavam no jardim do castelo morreram, exceto você... Naquele dia, do dia trinta de julho... Você se lembra? – quem dissera fora Matheu.

- Eu... Não... – mentiu – Só me lembro de ver minha mãe caído e depois disso tudo ficou preto... Então... Ela morreu...

- Infelizmente...

Matilde fitou o chão por um tempo, não sabia o por que mas queria rir, ou melhor, sabia sim, só não podia. De súbito abraçou a rainha e falsamente começou a chorar, não que estivesse sendo realmente falsa, Marina foi uma boa mãe humana, ela tinha que admitir. Foi criada com as maiores regalias e presentes, tudo que queria foi lhe dado, até mesmo amor, mas ela agora não era a mesma de antes.

Elizebelle começou a chorar junto com ela, também estava muito recente a morte de seus sete filhos, e ter aquela pequena e frágil moça – ao seu ver, é claro – em eseus braços, soluçando, não pode se conter e desabou a chorar junto dela.

Matheu, o rei, aproximou-se das duas, abraçando-as e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Matilde riu entre o choro falso, mas não deixou que nenhum dos dois visse, apenas continuou a chorar. Pouco antes de a rainha olhar para si parou de chorar, e esta foi abraçada apenas por seu marido, e novamente voltou a chorar.

Matilde distanciou-se, dando lugar para ele se sentar ao lado da mulher e cautelosamente saiu do recinto. Fechou a porta, escorando-se nela e sorrindo olhando para o teto.

Voltou a andar, indo para o seu quarto da sua mãe, olhou dentro do guarda roupa, vendo um vestido negro lindo, com bordados e rendas. Passou ele para o lado, pegando um de empregada preto e branco, vestindo-o.

Prendeu seu cabelo em um coque e depois de secar o rosto, saiu do quarto, indo até o quarto que estivera antes.

A rainha e o rei acabavam de sair quando se depararam com ela quase na porta. Os olhos da rainha se arregalaram, como ela podia já estar assim.

- Matilde...

- Peço, meus senhores, que me deixem voltar a trabalhar. Preciso ocupar minha àbeça, ou vou enlouquecer com a idéia de minha mãe... Não estar mais aqui...

- Mas querida, você não quer...

- Eu acho que assim será melhor, minha rainha.

Elizebelle sorriu compadecida, acenado positivamente. Matilde se curvou, saindo dali.

A rainha foi guiada até seu quarto pelo marido, quando chegaram lá, o homem se sentou na cama, olhando para a ulher que fechava a porta. Ela se direcionou a penteadeira, passando um lenço do rosto para desfazer as marcas deixadas pela maquiagem borrada caudada pelo choro.

- Ela é uma menina forte... – comecou Elizebelle, ganhando mais a atenção do marido – Mesmo com tudo isso que está passando, ainda quer trabalhar... Ela deve estar pensando que, a dor dela não é tão importante quanto a minha... Uma jovem assim, não merecia um destino desses...

- Elizebelle...

- Você ouviu, Matheu... O que ela disse: Eu vou enlouquecer se continuar pensando me minha mãe não está mais aqui...

- O que tem...?

- Aquilo era para mim... – disse seria, encarando o espelho – Ela disse a mim: Se você não seguir em frente, você vai enlouquecer. Você precisa aceitar o que já está feito. Você tem que manter a imagem. Você precisa ser a mesma de antes, ou se não, seus filhos saberão que a mulher maravilhosa que eles conhecem morreu junto com os rmãos deles... Se você não fizer isso... – começou a chorar – Se você não suportar essa dor, eles não terão em quem apoiar... Você é o ponto de refugio dos seus filhos...

- Elizebelle... – o marido pegou-a no colo, levando-a para a cama e deitando-se ao lado dela, fazendo carinho.

- Tudo vai passar querida... Você vai ver... – ele também quaria chorar, mas tinha que ser forte, pois como havia dito agora mesmo sua mulher. Ela era a válvula de escape dos filhos, e ele a dela.

Acabaram adormecendo ali, onde apenas eram ouvidos os sussurros abafados do choro da rainha.


	9. Capitulo 9: Dia de Destruições

**Capitulo 9: Dia de...Destruições...**

_" Se você morre no caminho, não é problema meu, eu apenas estou fazendo um favor a você, nada mais..."_

A manha estava clara, os empregados já estavam de pé, com seus afazeres, e os governantes daquele reino acabavam de se levantar.

No jardim da mansão, uma mulher morena, alta, olhava para o céu sorrindo. A brisa que passava ali era suave, mas presente, fazendo seu vestido balançar.

Sentiu ser agarrada pela perna por uma pessoa, logo uma outra pegando em sua mão. Sorriu, olhando para baixo e constatando que eram os filhos da rainha.

- O que está fazendo, Matilde?

- Apenas observando a manha... E vocês?

- Agente estava procurando você... – disse o mais velho, Roberto, que segurava sua mão.

- Eu quero brincar! – exclamou Marco, de 12 anos.

Uma moçinha se aproximou de Roberto, pegando-o pela mão e afastando-o dos dois, correndo com ele pelo jardim. Matilde se sentou, apenas observando os garotos. Roberto foi chamado pela garota, e logo os três brincavam de alguma coisa ali.

Ouviu passos vindos atrás de si, era a rainha, com um de seus filhos. Este correu até os irmãos, mas não ates de desejar bom dia a empregada.

Ambas seguiram para um banco que tina ali, e se sentaram, uma ao lado da outra.

Elizebelle estava grávida de seis meses – apesar da idade, era uma mulher fértil, como o seu marido queria – e o país entrava em uma sangrenta guerra. Não queria que seu filho nascesse num ambiente assim, mas não podia fazer nada em relação a isso.

Matilde não se importava realmente com aquilo, para ela era "tanto faz como tanto fez", seu único objetivo era ficar ali, até que chegasse a hora daquela mulher voltar e lhe falar seus verdadeiros planos.

Se levantou, dizendo que tinha algumas coisas para fazer, e se despediu, dando tchau as crianças. Entrou na casa pela porta da cozinha, dando de cara com Balsmont, o cozinheiro.

Ele tinha quarenta e um anos de idade, alto e de porte físico atlético. Sorriu ao ver Matilde se aproximando dele, abraçando-o pelas costas.

- Hey, bonitão, o que vai cozinhar hoje?

- Hun... Estou vendo algumas receitas... O que acha de Fois Gras¹?

-Hun... Seria bom... – se sentou na cadeira, bebendo um copo de água.

- Você não deveria estar com os príncipes...?

- Estou meio indisposta...

- Não me diga que esta grávida também? – falou animado.

- Idiota, é claro que não...

- Então o que te aborrece? Você é linda, carismática e namora um cara muito bonito e talentoso.

- Na verdade, não estou aborrecida, estou entediada... É sempre tudo a mesma coisa...

Balsmont se aproximou dela, colocando-a sentada na mesa de preparo, que por sinal, não havia nada. Ficou entre as pernas dela, encostando sua testa na dela, e encarando-a por longos segundos.

Matilde levou sua mão até o pescoço do homem, sorrindo e lhe roubando um rápido beijo. Riram juntos; ela balançava os pés suspensos em volta do cozinheiro, mas parou quando sentiu ser beijada carinhosamente por ele. Entreabriu a boca e deixou que a língua dele invadisse sua boca. sem deixar é claro de chupar, e outrora morder, a língua que estava dentro de sua boca.

Levou as mãos aos cabelos dele, puxando-os de leve, enquanto ele fez o corpo da empregada ficar ainda mais junto ao seu. Separaram-se, apenas um tempo, mas logo voltaram a se beijar, e ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço, tomando a iniciativa de deixar o beijo menos casto.

Luca, o outro cozinheiro havia acabdo de chegar, falsamente brigando com eles, que mais do que rápido se separam, envergonhados.

Matilde pediu licença e saiu depressa da cozinha, passando direto por Luca. Foi para seu quarto e jogou-se na cama, abraçando o travesseiro e suspirando pesado.

Conheceu Balsmont quando tinha trinta anos, aproximadamente. Ele tinha chegado como o filho de um parente distante da irmã de sua mãe. Matilde, que era sempre muito reservada, raramente saia de casa, ficando apenas reclusa naquele castelo. Marina achou que se o menino viesse morar consigo no castelo, quem sabe ele não poderia ser uma boa companhia a filha.

Quando o conheceu, no começo, ele era apenas um rapaz quieto, de vinte e dois anos de idade, que só sabia fazer cozinhar. Mas um dia, quando estava no jardim, sozinha e de noite, ela desamarrou os longos fios castanhos que sob o vendo, dançavam. Ele se aproximou felino, sem ser notado e se colocou ao lado da mulher.

Não podia negar que se sentia atraído por ele, ele era jovem e bonito. Alegre, simpático e convencido.

- Haha... – riu sem perceber.

- Eu acho... – ele começou, fazendo-a virar-se de súbito para ele – Que estou apaixonado por você...

Balsmont não disse isso olhando para o seu rosto, ele encarava o céu, com a face corada. E por longos segundos nenhum dos dois disse nada, ela encarava ele perplexa e ele encarava o céu por medo de olhar nos olhos dela.

- E-Eu... Eu... Eu não sei...

- Tudo bem... Eu espero até você se decidir... – ele disse sério, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

E virou para sair, mas ela segurou sua mão de leve, o fazendo parar de andar para poder escutar o que ela tinha a dizer.

- Você não quer... Ficar aqui... Comigo... Um pouco...? – e à medida que foi dizendo sua voz foi abaixando-se até ficar muda.

Ela virou-se de costas, voltando a apreciar a lua cheia. Ele ficou ao seu lodo, sorrindo bobo, olhando para cima junto com ela. Nenhum dos dois dizia nada, apenas o barulho do vento.

- Você... É um grande egoísta...

Ela confessou, inclinando-se nele, e fechando os olhos. O sorriso dele se abriu mais, e ele passou a mão pelo ombro dela, fazendo carinho em sua cabeça. Ele apenas disse "É eu sou sim..." e colocou-a de frente para si, abraçando sua cintura. E ficaram ali até que Marina aparecesse, chamando os dois para entrarem em casa.

Anos depois ocorreu o incidente no jardim, na mesma época em que Balsmont foi viajar para ver a família. O que eu Matilde agradeceu verdadeiramente, afinal, descobrira que amava ele.

Passou-se um ano e meio e o bebe da rainha já havia nascido, ela ficava sempre na sala, com seus filhos mais velhos. Ela estava doente, e não conseguia se esforçar muito, seria capaz de desmaiar, e por essa razão, seu marido havia ido ao reino vizinho, procurar um medico para ela.

Matilde estava no quarto de sua mãe, distraída, quando aquela mesma mulher antes apareceu para si. Ela não dissera nada com nada, apenas " Não se esqueça de salvar as crianças..." e saiu. Nem adiantou perguntar o porquê, não saberia.

Quando passou pelo corredor que dava entrada para a sala, viu um dos empregados, Henry Scollt, mexendo em um compartimento secreto que havia na parede. Ele falava alguma coisa, sobre a entrada de algum lugar, mas quando achou o que procurava parou de falar.

Era um amontoado de chaves que, logicamente abriam portas, mas não portas comuns, devido ao formato que tinha.

Ela escutou um estrondo, seguido de gritos e uma suposta cavalaria. O homem fugiu, e ela correu em direção à sala, onde encontrou a rainha e seus filhos.

- Tire! Tire-os daqui! Eu imploro, salve meus filhos...! – ela pedia em prantos.

Roberto estava com o bebê em uma das mãos e na outra estava o jovem Nathan, amedrontado e chorando.

- Onde estão os outros?

- Leve os três daqui, rápido! Você é a única que pode salva-los agora! Por favor...

As palavras daquela mulher vieram em sua mente, e rapidamente ela se curvou, pegou o bebê no colo e na mão de Nathan e começou a correr, seguida de Robert.

Passou direto pela cozinha, Balsmont não estava mais ali, então levou os garotos até uma passagem secreta. Deixou-os lá, e foi correndo procurar por seu amante.

Contudo, ao virar no corredor, viu, ao longe, ele ser perfurado com a espada do militar e cair morto no chão.

Ela deu um passo à frente, mas a voz daquela mulher fez-se presente.

- Salve as crianças, ele já não pode ser salvo... Ande!

E sem poder ir contra a mulher, por mais que quisesse estar com seu amado ali, voltou para onde estava, fechando a passagem.

Eles desceram as escadas e ficaram andando reto por um bom tempo, mas pararam ao ouvir um barulho. Nathan chorava, e tentava não faze-lo alto, caso contrario estariam perdidos.

Eles começaram a correr, e foi a vez do bebê chorar, gritante. A sorte deles foi que já haviam saído do castelo. Depois de andarem um pouco, entraram no comercio da cidade. Foram até uma casa um pouco mais afastada e ficaram ali, enquanto Matilde ia à procura do Rei, ele deveria estar por ali, ou melhor, esperava que estivesse.

Por acaso do destino, a carruagem do Rei estava estacionada frente uma funerária, mas ao entrar lá, constatou que o rei não estava ali, apenas um homem estranho de cabelos grisalhos longos.

Quando saiu, deu de cara com ele entrando na carruagem, e ele se surpreendeu ao ver que ela estava na cidade, já´que o castelo ficava consideravelmente longe.

- Matilde, o que fazes aqui?

- Meu rei, céus! O castelo foi atacado, a rainha estava lá, e ela me mandou trazer seus filhos... Meu rei, estou tão tão preocupada, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo! Eu só pude sair correndo c om os filhos dela!

- Elizebelle! Oque? Espera...

- Eu... Eu acho... Que eles... Que eles... A mataram... – começou a chorar falsa.

Ela não se importava com mais ninguém agora, e estava com tanta raiva que chegou a desejar profundamente que ela estivesse morta.

Matheu entrou na carrugagem e pediu para que o cocheiro rumasse para o castelo o mais rápido possível. Quando já longe ela parou de chorar, tendo um sádico sorriso no rosto.

-Você...– riu o agente funerário – Você é tão má... – ele falava com um estranho sorriso no rosto.

Ela ignorou o homem, virando-se e voltando para a casa, encontrando os três encolhidos. Saiu com eles, e pegou uma carruagem também, voltando para o castelo com as crianças.

Quando chegaram lá, tudo estava destruído, tinham corpos por todos os lados. Passaram por eles, os garotos desviando, mas ela pisava em cada um deles, não se importando quem eram, já estavam mortos afinal. O rei estava caído no chão, abraçando o corpo morto de sua mulher.

Nathan se aproximou, chamando o nome da mãe, mas esta não lhe respondia. Robert por sua vez, sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, Tirou Nathan de lá, arrastando-o para perto da empregada. O rei se levantou com o corpo da mulher nos braços e saiu dali.

Eles seguiram junto com o pai para um outro local, Matilde passou em seu quarto, pegando o vestido preto de rendas da mãe e colocando-o dentro de uma mala, indo até a Carruagem que lhe esperava. O castelo foi reformado depois daquilo, e um novo estava sendo construído.

Matheu entrou em depressão e se afundou nos assuntos do reino, e quase nunca via seus filhos. Muito raramente saia de casa, a não ser por alguma assembléia da qual devesse comparecer.

Cinco anos depois, o rei falecera e quem tivera que assumir o trono foi Robert. Dois anos após, Nathan apareceu com dois hospedes na casa, informando que eles ficariam por tempo indeterminado.

Quase que no mesmo momento, pode sentir a presença daquela mulher, e parece que não foi a única, já que percebera até que o garotinho que acompanhava o mordomo olhava de um lao por outro, procurando alguma coisa.

Ela riu, pensando sobre se aquela mulher tinha planejado tudo, e talvez fosse bem verdade, ou apenas tivesse premeditando os passos deles. Matilde não sabia, mas tinha certeza que havia saído esse o porquê de ter sido entregue naquela casa.

A noite, quando foi ao jardim, encontrou-a novamente. Ela estava parada, ao lado de uma arvore, apenas olhando para a empregada que se aproximava.

- Eu vou te mostrar tudo o que precisa saber...

- E o que eu tenho que fazer?

- Mantenha aqueles dois aqui o máximo de tempo que conseguir...

A mulher levou a mão aos olhs da empregada e assim, tudo o que deveria saber e um pouco mais, diga-se de passagem, foram transferidos dela.

- Pode me dizer o seu nome, mamãe?


	10. Capitulo 10: Dia de Visitar um amigo

**Capitulo 10: Dia de... Visitar um velho amigo...**

_" __Não importa para onde eu vá, não importa onde eu esteja, contando que você esteja lá, por mim, tudo bem..."_

Os olhos do meio demônio estavam perdidos enquanto se lembrava de seu passado, sequer percebeu que o jovem Keelh lhe chamara a atenção, há um bom tempo pelo visto.

Seu olhar foi do encontro ao garoto, sorrindo, e pegando em sua mão. Foram para dentro da casa.

A visão que seguiu na sala não foi das melhores, o jovem príncipe não entendia, é claro, o que estavam fazendo, já Matilde sabia bem.

Ciel estava entre as pernas de Sebastian, puxando a gravata deste, que por sinal, faltava poço para voar no garoto. Matilde pediu que o garoto subisse que ela já estava indo, e ele o fez correndo, odiava a presença daqueles dois, afinal.

Antes de voltar a encarar os dois, ela pode ver o mordomo fechando o zíper da calça e murmurarem algo, levantando-se e colocando-se de pé. Ela sorriu, se aproximando deles.

" – Da próxima vez, não façam em um lugar onde qualquer um pode ver."

" – Por que não? Eu adoro a sensação de perigo iminente... "– disse sorrindo, Ciel.

" – Minhas desculpas..."

" – Sebastian! " – Ciel ditou se levantando e começando a andar "– Vamos para o quarto... Ainda há alguém que não se satisfez aqui... "– disse já subindo as escadas.

Sebastian suspirou, levando dois dedos a testa e depois seguindo a ordem se seu mestre, sob o sorriso da empregada quanto à cara séria de Nathan, que havia entrado um pouco antes no cômodo.

Matilde fez uma suave reverencia e saiu, deixando o príncipe sozinho na sala. Ele suspirou e se sentou, levando os braços ao rosto, corado. Não conseguia entender, sinceramente, como Ciel podia ser tão depravado; pior, podia jurar que aquilo era para lhe atingir, apesar de esconder, sem muito sucesso, o amor que sentia pelo demônio, sabia que aquela criança tinha ciência de tudo.

Deixou os braços caírem, e sem querer, teve contato com algo viscoso, limpou rapidamente a mão e foi para o quarto.

Seus olhos se pousaram na cama e jogou-se lá, afundando a cara no travesseiro.

Não era tão ingênuo para não saber o que eles estavam fazendo nem o que era aquilo, mas ainda sim, não conseguia acreditar que eles dois tinham aquele tipo de relacionamento. Não que os recriminasse, só não queria acreditar realmente.

Apesar de em certa conversa com o ex-conde ter desconfiado do que acontecia, não queria realmente que fosse verdade, não suportaria ter de ficar mais longe do demônio. Somente vê-lo, já estava bom, antes.

Foi pensando nisso que adormeceu, só acordando para o jantar. Desanimado, seguiu para a mesa, vendo apenas o irmão menor e a empregada.

'' – Matilde, onde estão Sebastian e Ciel?''

'' – Eles saíram há algum tempo... ''

'' – Sei... – disse sentando-se na cadeira. ''

Matilde foi até o menino, dando-lhe um suave beijo na testa.

'' – Fique bem, meu príncipe... Um dia, todos os seus desejos vão se realizar... ''

'' – Obrigado... É o que eu espero... '' - disse essa ultima num sussurro.

Matilde voltou para o seu lugar, ao lado de Keehl. Nathan comeu tudo calmamente e sem animação. Sem querer seus pensamentos sempre iam de encontro ao demônio. Pensando agora, ele deduziu que talvez Ciel também amasse o demônio. Isso fez seu coração doer.

Matilde por sua vez, tinha um grande sorriso no rosto. De certa forma, os planos de sua mãe estavam se desenvolvendo fluentemente. Só ainda restava um problema, o qual deveria ser resolvido o quanto antes. E o nome desse problema era Robert, atual Rei de Fhörx.

Ele havia chegado de viagem há três dias, justamente quando estava conversando com Sebastian no jardim de casa, e por azar ele houvera escutado tudo. Matilde culpava-se por ter sido tão idiota ao ponto de deixar sua guarda baixa perto do demônio. Mas tudo bem, se o rei se tornasse um empecilho, não custaria nada mata-lo, seria até mais conveniente. Ele era o único que sabia sobre o que conversaram.

Enquanto os príncipes apreciavam um delicioso jantar, Sebastian e Ciel trabalhavam. Até que o mordomo insistiu que o garoto ficasse em casa, mas ele ditou severo que iria junto do demônio. Estavam na área comercial da cidade, e pretendiam entrar na loja funerária.

Há certo tempo Sebastian sabia quem trabalhava ali, e não gostava nada da idéia de ter de voltar aquele lugar, principalmente por seu mestre.

Há dois dias ele agiu estranhamente no castelo, e chegou até a pensar que ele havia ficado louco. E não foi muito diferente disto.

Ele havia invadido o quarto de Nathan e tentou sufoca-lo dizendo que ele não poderia ficar no seu caminho. O demoniozinho só parou depois de poucos segundos Sebastian aparecer e pega-lo no colo. Mas ainda sim se debateu, caindo no chão e finalmente acordando, sem saber de nada do que acontecia. É Sebastian não podia negar que precisava da ajuda daquele homem.

Ao entrarem, a boca do homem cresceu em um largo sorriso. Seus cabelos eram longos e prateados, com uma trança ao lado do rosto.

''- Ora, ora... Sebastian Michaellis''

''- Undertaker...''

''- É um prazer revê-lo, conde... ''– disse numa reverencia ''– Se bem que o termo já não lhe cai...''

Ciel apenas rodou os olhos, voltando-se para o mordomo que tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas. Pode perceber a tensão em seus músculos, apesar de quase imperceptível. Ao olhar novamente para o agente funerário, sua visão começou a falhar, e sem querar, desmaiou, atraindo a atenção dos dois mais velhos.

Sebastian, como bom mordomo não deixou que ele caísse, mas ainda havia se assustado com o ocorrido. Com o garoto no colo, voltou-se para o agente, que apontava para um caixão, onde provavelmente queria que colocasse o corpo do garoto.

'' – Eu não posso ajudar, Sebastian..." riu.

'' – Ah, você pode sim...'' – disse colocando o garoto no caixão, cuidadosamente.

Undertaker apenas observava o cuidado que o mordomo tinha, tendo um sorriso perigoso no rosto. Depois de devidamente arrumado naquele lugar, Sebastian voltou sua atenção novamente para o agente funerário.

'' – Quero saber com quem é o pai de Matilde...''

'' – Não me envolvo com assuntos de demônios... O que houve com você?''

'' – Pare de brincar comigo, Undertaker... ''

'' – Você acha que ainda pode me fazer rir?'' – disse sorrindo.

'' – Como ninguém nunca o fez... '' – puxou a luva branca que levava na mão direita.


	11. Capitulo 11: Dia de Loucura

**Capitulo 11: Dia de... Loucura...**

_" __Não importa para onde eu vá, não importa onde eu esteja, contando que você esteja lá, por mim, tudo bem..."_

Abria meus olhos calmamente, a luz era tão forte que eu não enxergava nada. Levei uma das mãos até meu rosto, fazendo sombra nos olhos para tentar descobrir onde eu estava, mas apenas conseguia ver um punhado de arvores.

Me sentei, só percebendo agora que eu estava deitado no chão, e onde eu estava parecia uma floresta, um jardim, algo assim.

Vi a sombra de alguém se colocar ao meu lado. Olhei para quem estava ali, mas apenas consegui ver, de seu rosto, um sorriso. Ela tinha a minha altura, os cabelos eram loiros em duas marias-chiquinhas, e vestia um vestido. Ela me estendeu a mão, mas eu me recusava a pega-la.

Mas ela se abaixou e pegou-a, e por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia faze-la soltar. Pior, eu sequer conseguia me mover ante dela. Não! Pior ainda! Ela estava me controlando!

Ela me levou por entre a floresta andando, às vezes devagar, às vezes mais apressada, mas sempre me puxando. E eu podia apenas observar.

Chegamos a uma arvore que ficava no centro das outras, afastada e sozinha. Ela não tinha folhas, diferentes das outras. Tinha apenas estranhos símbolos no tronco, que seguiam por toda extensão da arvore.

" – Você gosta muito de jardins não é, jovem mestre..." – ela disse pela primeira vez.

Mas eu não respondi nada. Apesar de querer estar correndo não conseguia. Eu precisava da ajuda de... Cllaude? Quem é Cllaude?

" – Cllaude é o meu mordomo..." – a mulher disse novamente. " – É o nosso mordomo..."

Espera! Meu mordomo é o... O...

" – Não se lembra?" – ela dizia me abraçando. " – Lembra quando um demônio cruel matou nosso mordomo? Ele atrapalhou todos os nossos planos...".

Isso está errado, muito errado! Não me lembro de nenhum Cllaude. Meu mordomo é o... Por quê? Eu não estou conseguindo falar o nome dele.

" – Quem é você?" – eu finalmente disse, eu acho.

" – Eu? Eu sou você...! " – ela disse, animada, rodando na arvore " – Somos a mesma pessoa, mas a nossa única diferença é essa..."

Ela pulou para a arvore, ficando sentada em um dos galhos.

" – Aquele demônio maldito de matou!" – e ela ficou pendurada com as mãos no mesmo galho.

Ele era tão fino que poderia quebrar, e não deu em outra. Ele quebrou e fez ela cair sentada no chão, enquanto ria. Mas isso não era nem perto do que eu estava sentindo, minha cabeça doía tanto, eu via coisas sem nexo. Estava pendurado em uma ponte... De quem são aqueles pés? Onde eu estou? Quem são essas pessoas? Por que tudo está pegando fogo?

" – Ops! Memória errada...!" – ela disse séria.

Mas isso foi a ultima coisa que eu ouvi dela. Depois disso, eu estava naquele presente.

Estava pendurado em uma torre, disso eu sabia. Alguém estava lutando ali, eu também sabia. Mas eu não conseguia abrir meus olhos. De novo, não estou tendo controle de meu corpo. Eu estou contando, por que eu estava contando, tudo está muito confuso!

Espera! Espera! Por que eu não consigo liberar meu poder? Onde está o... Que droga, quem eu estou esperando, afinal?

Eu me soltei daquele lugar, abrindo finalmente os olhos e vendo aquela figura que eu tanto queria chamar. Seu cabelo estava um pouco maior do que de costume, mas eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

" – Se... Bas... " – mas antes que eu terminasse, eu vi minha visão mudar. Agora ele estava vestido com seu costumeiro fraque e o rosto estava mais perto que antes.

" – Tian..." – eu disse, finalmente. E eu sorri, mas logo depois meus olhos se fecharam e depois de algum tempo, voltei a encontrar aquela mesmo mulher loira.

Ela estava sentada, sorrindo, me esperando eu acho.

Ela se levantou assim que eu voltei, vindo ate mim, me abraçando de novo. Eu vi por cima de seus ombros, mais um pedaço de galho caído no chão.

Tentei empurra-la, mas minhas mãos não se mexeram. E ela disse alguma coisa no meu ouvido, e novamente aquela mesma dor de cabeça.

" – Acho que dessa vez, está certo..." – eu vi antes de desmaiar ela dizer, voltando até a arvore.

Eu estava dançando num baile, com uma mulher. Ela tinha também os cabelos loiros. Espera, eu não me lembro de saber dançar... Ah, sim... Eu sei um tipo de dança, mesmo... Mas quem é essa mulher? E quem são essas pessoas que estão ridiculamente vestidas?

Ah... Isso sim é engraçado, o Sebastian com um chapéu rosa... Gostaria de tirar uma foto!

Fiquei o tempo todo dançando com ela, e todos pareciam muito felizes. Mas depois de o que julguei muito tempo, a imagem deles voltou a desaparecer, e eu voltei para a floresta.

A mulher estava sentada no chão, cantarolando. Quando eu cheguei, ela parecia brava.

" – Você é mesmo muito complicado, hein... Está muito difícil isso..." – ela veio até mim.

Pegou-me pela mão e me trouxe mais perto da arvore. "– Como sou uma boa garota, vou deixá-lo escolher um deles pra mim...".

E minha mão se ergueu, apontando para um pequeno e escondido galho fino ali.

" – Jura? Você quer mesmo aquele?"

Eu fiz sim com a cabeça. E ela pulou, ficando ali em cima e quebrando-o. Mais uma vez, aquela insuportável dor de cabeça.

Onde eu estava? Onde mesmo? Ah, Eu estava ouvindo alguma coisa. Ah, sim! Foi a primeira vez que senti ciúmes dele... Aquela freira assanhada se jogando pra cima do meu mordomo... Por que diabos eu estou vendo isso mesmo?

Meu corpo se virou contra o lugar, fitando o céu, enquanto Sebastian, lá dentro, tinha relações sexuais com uma prostituta qualquer. Por que mesmo eu escolhi essa lembrança.

E pouco depois tudo foi desaparecendo, eu achei que volteria para onde aquela mulher estava. Mas não era a mesma pessoa. Era uma mulher de cabelo branco. Eu não estava na floresta, eu estava em um lugar... Abandonado? Não, eu sabia que ele estava ali, mas quem era aquela mulher de cabelo branco? Quem era? Ash? Ou... Undertaker?

E eu voltei para a floresta finalmente. Eu já não sabia mais qual era a intenção dela, mas ela não sorria mais.

Ela se aproximou de mim, me fazendo deitar no chão novamente. E depois disso, eu desmaiei. Mas antes, ela ainda disse: Tenha bons sonhos, Ciel Phantomhive...

E eu acordei, logo que desmaiei eu acho. Eu estava sozinho no meu quarto. Mas eu não estava naquela funerária? Quanto tempo passou?

A porta do meu quarto se abriu, e eu vi entrar duas pessoas. A primeira, Sebastian, que veio até mim. E por um momento, eu pude vê-lo com seu uniforme mesmo, mas ele estava com uma roupa de medico. E logo depois eu vi Nathan, o príncipe. E eu também o vi vestido com um uniforme de empregada. Junto com outros três "espíritos".

E eu ri alto com isso, e os dois me olhavam surpresos, eu estava rindo de diversão.

" – Está uma graça com esse vestido, príncipe..." – eu disse rindo mais. " – Não vai me apresentar os outros dois?"

" – Vestido? Dois?" – ele disse de forma idiota, como se não estivesse vendo-os ali.

" – Está lindo vestido de medico, Sebastian..." – eu disse, lhe encarando da maneira mas pervertida possível.

Ele diferente do príncipe, agradeceu o elogio com um sorriso. Mas logo que uma terceira pessoa entrou no quarto é que parece que tudo voltou ao normal.

Sebastian estava com seu fraque, o príncipe com suas roupas normais, e a empregada... E quando eu olhei pra ela, meu corpo todo começou a tremer. Eu levei a minha mão até minha cabeça, tremendo ainda. Sebastian veio até mim, perguntando o que estava acontecendo, mas eu estava com muito...

" – Medo...!" – eu disse num resquício de voz. " – Tire-a daqui! Tire-a daqui! Você tem que me proteger! Tem que me proteger!"

Eu agarrei a sua blusa, ainda tremendo. Por que ela estava tão aterrorizante assim? Por que ela tem o mesmo cheiro que aquela mulher?


	12. Capitulo 12: Dia de Desistencia

**Capitulo 12: Dia de... Desistência...**

" _Os seus, os meus, os nossos olhos..."_

Olhos azuis de Ciel estavam tão vividos quanto podiam a marca do contrato brilhando em seu olho esquerdo, a pele mais rosada que o normal, e as bochechas coradas. Levou duas mãos até o pescoço, caído na cama. Seu corpo tremia e ele se movia em desespero.

Sebastian já havia visto aquela cena antes.

- Ele está tendo um ataque de asma? – indagou o príncipe, surpreso.

Sebastian levantou-se da cama abandonando as mãos do jovem mestre e num pulo, jogou a empregada porta a fora.

Suas mãos agarravam com força o pescoço da empregada enquanto suspendia o corpo dela contra a parede.

Enquanto isso, Nathan acalmava Ciel. Sua crise já tinha passado, mas ele continuava deitado na cama. Ainda em transe. Tudo aquilo ainda passava em sua mente, aquela mulher me contando o passado. Não deveria se lembrar dessas ínfimas coisas.

Parou. Seu corpo parou de se mover e sua mente ficou em branco. Seus olhos voltaram a ser demoníacos e seu corpo voltou à temperatura normal. Levantou-se da cama, quando Sebastian havia voltado para o quarto. Seus olhos vagavam com curiosidade pelo local, sem saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo.

Algo estava muito errado, ele sentia.

- O que está havendo aqui? – perguntou sério.

- Você está bem, Ciel? – indagou o príncipe, preocupado.

- Por que não estaria, príncipe? – cruzou os braços, fitando ele sério

- Bem, você acabou de... – foi interrompido pelo mordomo.

Ele foi até o jovem mestre, pegando-o no colo. Virou-se antes disso, apontando o dedo na própria boca para Nathan permanecer calado.

- Vamos voltar para o quarto, bocchan. Você já descansou bastante, me suponho.

- Mas eu... - Calou-se ao receber um beijo suave na testa e ver um incontestável brilho naqueles olhos vermelhos.

- Vamos para casa, Ciel. - E sem falar mais nada, os dois saíram do quarto.

Nathan permaneceu sentando na própria cama, estático. Ele tinha a boca um tanto aberta e mantinha-se surpreso. Jamais havia visto o mordomo com tanta raiva ou tão preocupado. Naquela hora, sentiu-se mais ínfimo que qualquer outra coisa. Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, tão logo a linha do lado esquerdo caiu. E ele caiu para trás.

A porta estava fechada, ele estava sozinho, e estava chorando mais uma vez. A conta de quantas vezes já se viu naquela situação eram tantas que já as tinha até perdido a seqüência. Contudo, agora, seus olhos enfim perceberam que jamais seria capaz de ter quem amava.

Por quantas inúmeras vezes passou noites em claro pensando no moreno, e por tantas noites ficou a pensar em como podia fazer para fazê-lo apaixonar-se por si. E tudo fora em vão.

Seria realmente tão errado querer aquilo para si? – pensava o príncipe – Será que Deus não tinha dó de si? - E ao pensar isso, riu amargurado.

Deus? Deus? Por que o mais límpido dos deuses, aquele que em todas as culturas de todos os povos é cultuado e amado, por qual razão ele olharia com amor ou mesmo complacência para consigo? Não! Antes de tudo ele havia pecado; havia pecado ao se apaixonar por um demônio, havia pecado ao fazer um contrato com um ser das trevas. Havia pecado ao nascer. E pecava agora, tentando tirar daquela criança, o que lhe fora destinado desde o nascimento.

As lagrimas não paravam de cair, e ele ficou preso em seu quarto durante todo o restante de tarde.

Matilde havia voltado para seus aposentos, ela fazia um malfeito curativo no braço quebrado, teria realmente de ir ao medico daquela vez. O demônio fizera questão de quebrar o braço dela. Ele de lhe arrancar mais alguns machucados mais superficiais.

Mas ela sorria feliz. Sua querida mãe podia estar brava consigo, não importava, estava realmente feliz. As palavras daquele demônio para si fizeram-na se sentir tão humana que chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de morrer realmente com um simples sufocamento.

Com o braço meio enfaixado, saiu com uma das carruagens para a cidade, indo encontrar-se com o medico local.

Em sua mente, apenas as visões do olhar daquele mordomo fizeram-na sentir um prazer tão imenso, que chegou até mesmo a gozar de felicidade no sofrimento dele.

- Tão humano que chega a ser sombrio...

Sebastian não exalou nenhuma aura assassina naquele momento. Ele suspendeu o corpo da empregada, rodando seu braço e quebrando-o. Sua voz tomada pela fúria, e de certo modo, desespero, fizeram com que um estranho sentimento brotasse em Sebastian.

Enganam-se aqueles que pensam que foi amor.

" – Eu quebro-lhe todos os ossos do corpo antes que consiga tocar nele, sua vadia."

Naquela hora nada pareceu importar mais ao mordomo quanto aquele garoto. Não lhe importou mais que vingar aquela que fazia seu mestre sofrer e nada lhe deu tanta preocupação quanto o bem estar daquela criança.

A carruagem parou e dela a empregada desceu com o mais belo sorriso estampado no rosto. Apesar de alguns machucados que sangravam ao rosto e a faixa já manchada de sangue, ela desfilou pela calçada, adentrando a enfermaria local e sendo prontamente atendida como um caso de emergência.

Num caminho desconhecido pelos humanos, Sebastian levava ciel consigo para o seu suposto lar. E apesar quem morava naquele lugar, ali era o único onde poderia estar seguro com Ciel.

O ex-conde manteve seus olhos fechados durante todo o percurso, não e não preciso ver para saber para onde o mordomo levava-lhe. Sentia um estranho conforto tomar conta de si, e um cheiro suave adentrar à sua narina. Um grunhido conhecido soou, mas foi apenas isso, já que o som parou e junto com ele, o moreno também.

Colocou o demoniozinho sentado e ele finalmente abriu os olhos encarando o demônio. O mordomo estava se joelhos ante o jovenzinho.

- O que aconteceu na mansão, Sebastian.

- Não aconteceu nada... Demais... – disse encarando os olhos negros de Ciel.

Levantou-se um pouco, aproximando sua boca da do garoto e tomando-lhe os lábios de forma carente e suave. O beijo era molhado e lento, e apesar de varia vezes as línguas ganharem mais velocidade, o beijo persistiu por um bom tempo.

Não eram humanos, e não precisavam necessariamente de ar. Mas separaram-se. Sebastian, sem voltar a abrir os olhos, desceu os beijos pelo queixo do garoto, e ia descendo pescoço a fora. Sua mão segurava as costas do garoto para que ele ao caísse para trás e uma de suas pernas estava entre as do menino.

Aquela mão que apoiava o garoto deitou-o e a outra agora se cabia de desabotoar lentamente os botões da camiseta branca. Voltou a tomar-lhe os lábios pequenos e rosados, tão doces.

Abriu os olhos finalmente, e pode deslumbrar da visão daquele mesmo demônio com quem transara há um tempo atrás. Este, porém, não estava audacioso como de costume.

Seu corpo estava mole e um cheiro agradável – e inconsciente – ele exalava. Um doce sorriso em deleite estava em sua face com a boca entreaberta e os olhos semicerrados.

Seu olhar caiu para o mordomo que estava sobre si, de quatro. O garoto ergueu as mãos em direção ao rosto do mais velho, lançando-lhe o cabelo para trás de uma das orelhas.

- Mostra-me tua verdadeira forma.

- Não posso deixar que meu mestre me veja de forma tão suja. – disse dando-lhe mais um beijo. – A forma que me desagrada.

- Não me desagrada saber que és um demônio. – disse invertendo as posições e colocando-se sobre mordomo – Desagrada-me não saber com quem é que durmo todas as noites... – disse distribuindo beijo pelo pescoço do mordomo e abrindo seu fraque - Com quem incansavelmente eu transo todos os dias. – ele terminou retirando toda a blusa do mordomo e este novamente se colocou sobre o demoniozinho - Me desagrada saber que sou o único a não ver tua bela forma demoníaca.

- Não quero decepcioná-lo, mestre. – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Jamais me decepciona Sebastian. Depois de tantos anos, pensei que já soubesse disso... – disse fazendo carinho em sua nuca – Quantas foram às vezes pensei toca-lo assim. Quantas foram as noites em pleno desejo de querer tocá-lo. Ah, céus! Quantas foram? – disse fechando os olhos e vendo o corpo do demônio deitar-se sobre si.

- Uma única vez...

- Apenas uma, me deixe ver sua forma... – disse subindo a cabeça que se encontrava em seu pescoço – Apenas desta vez, me tenha verdadeiramente e sem máscaras. Apenas desta vez. – Ciel disse, tomando a iniciativa de um beijo sensual.

A aura se Sebastian começou a ser liberada, ele colocou Ciel sentado em seu colo, ainda beijando-o. Uma camada escura preta de tecido envolveu seu corpo, tomando o lugar das roupas humanas. Uma bota de salto longo estava em seus pés, e seu cabelo estava maior, mais liso e sedoso. Seus olhos, assim que abertos, puderam dar lugar a um vermelho vivido e deslumbrante. A pele ficou mais sedosa, assim como a de Ciel sempre ficava na forma demoníaca. Usava uma calça de couro preta colada nas pernas torneados, e seus músculos bem mais acentuados à mostra davam um charme impar aquele mordomo.

Assim que o beijo compartilhado foi separado, Ciel pode finalmente admirar aquilo que era seu prazer, sua sublime decadência.

- És a arte mais bela já esculpida que vi em toda minha vida. – Ciel disse, caminhando seus dedos desde a cintura até o ombro, encontrando os olhos vermelho e seu sorriso inebriante.

- E és apenas meu. Só meu e para sempre meu.

- Eternamente...

- Preso por um contrato. – completou Ciel, dando-lhe mais um beijo.

A roupa de couro desapareceu com rapidez, desfazendo-se em frangalhos pela decisão de Ciel. Ele pode enfim sentir o falo rígido e grande diretamente em sua pele. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe toda a espinha e ele soltou um gemido gostoso.

Deleitou-se ainda mais, ao sentir um de seus mamilos ser chupado pelo mordomo enquanto o outro era acariciado com as mãos. Agarrou o pescoço de Sebastian, começando um leve rebolar.

A mão que acariciava o mamilo desceu para as nádegas do garoto enquanto a boca do mais velho tomou de forma selvagem a de Ciel. O ex-conde gritou assim que um dedo invadiu sua entrada, e um suspiro contido saiu da boca de Sebastian logo em seguida.

Movimentado para cima e para baixo, às vezes de um lado para outro, ele tentava encontrar o ponto doce de Ciel. Enquanto o fazia, masturbava-o juntamente com os movimentos dos dedos, negligenciando a sua própria ereção.

Apenas com a masturbação, Ciel já tinha se desfeito na mão do mordomo, jogando seu corpo em um arco para traz. E mesmo vendo o membro desfalecido em suas mãos, Sebastian continuava a masturbá-lo e a massageá-lo.

Distribuía vários chupões e marcas no corpo do garotinho, marcando-o como seu. Depois de algum tempo, Ciel voltava a ficar excitado, principalmente por que uma onda de prazer enorme havia lhe invadido o corpo de súbito.

- Como prefere Ciel?

- A-ah! A-ah! – ele apenas gemia.

- Está ignorando o seu fiel mordomo?

- Se...! Sebas...! A-ah! – ele havia introduzido mais um dedo naquela cavidade apertadinha.

- Me diga, Ciel. Como gosta? É assim? – disse movendo os dedos bem de vagar, numa dolorosa dança de prazer. – Ou assim? – moveu agora com mais violência os dedos, adentrando o terceiro no buraco dele.

- Que - ro... Ma - mais...!Vo – você! – ele novamente gozou apenas com os dedos do demônio.

- Ciel... Ciel...

Apesar de o mordomo o estar chamando, Ciel detinha-se longe, imerso ao prazer que estava sentindo. Seu rosto estava corado, a respiração totalmente descontrolada e suas pernas tremiam levemente.

Depois de algum tempo esperando o garoto voltar, Ciel trocou de posição com o demônio, colocando-o deitado e sorrindo-lhe disse:

- Não acha que já se negligenciou demais. Não quero meu demônio triste... – disse dando rápidos beijos em direção à ereção pulsante de Sebastian.

Lambeu com a língua molhada toda sua extensão, rancando um suspiro de deleite do mordomo. Abocanhou boa parte do membro, começando chupar-lhe com vontade. Em pouco tempo, o mordomo desfez-se no rosto corado de Ciel.

- Foi rápido... – comentou, sorrindo.

Ele retirou um pouco do liquido em seu rosto e levou-o a boca, engolindo os resíduos de prazer que dera ao demônio mais velho. Subiu em seu peito, pegando o falo ainda ereto do homem e direcionando-se para a sua entrada. Devagar ele ia se sentando sobre o membro do demônio, que afundava sua cabeça para trás ao sentir-se tão apertado dentro daquele buraquinho. Ciel acabou ferindo a própria boca enquanto a mordia.

Assim que estava totalmente dentro, Ciel soltou um longo suspiro, começando a lentamente se mover.

Era como se o anus dele pudesse gozar de tão gostoso que ele realizava seus movimentos. Mas apesar de excitante, Sebastian necessitava de algo mais brusco, e com as mãos na cintura do jovem mestre, ele começou a dar investidas mais fortes enquanto via o buraquinho se torcer e dar ainda mais prazer ao demônio.

Ciel não controlava seus gemidos, que saiam sonos, e outrora ele chegava a arranhar o ombro do mordomo.

- Se... Sebastian...! – chamou – Eu... Eu vou...!

- Não vai. Proíbo-te. – disse sério, encarando os olhos azuis de Ciel.

- Demônio! - Sebastian penetrou-o fundo, fazendo com que controlar sua ejaculação ficasse impossível.

- Vou te ajudar... – disse pegando no membro do garoto e impedindo-o de gozar com o polegar.

As estocadas eram profundas. Havia colocado Ciel de quatro para uma maior comodidade, além é claro, de aquela ser sua posição favorita. A cintura ia de encontro as nádegas macias e branquinhas de Ciel que fazia expressões de puro prazer.

Soltou o membro do garoto, vendo-o gozar pela terceira vez e junto com ele, Sebastian também se desfez, caindo totalmente sem forças sobre o jovem mestre.

- Foi mau comigo... – choramingou, assim que Sebastian caiu para o lado.

- Venha cá... – disse puxando o corpo do garoto para cima do seu e abraçando-o.

- Estou um pouco cansado... – disse deixando sua cabeça cair sobre o peito do mais velho.

- Então durma... – disse fechando os olhos e levando o garoto para o quarto na casa demônio.

Colocou-o deitado na cama, cobrindo-o e estava para sair quando Ciel chamou-o.

- Sebastian, fique comigo até que eu durma. – disse de costas

- Yes, my Lord. – disse voltando para a cama de casal.


	13. Capitulo 13: Dia de Conversar

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Hei, pessoal. Essa nem demorou taaaanto assim neh! Haháhá  
>Tenho que falar que não pensei que a fic chegaria à tantos capítulos, mas fico feliz sabendo que vocês gostam dela, e ainda a acompanham.<br>Esse capitulo eu dedico ao autor que me fez inicialmente escrever essa fic, Rubens Alves, com o Livro: O Retorno e Terno (recomendado viu). Se vocês lerem, verão que este capitulo tem tudo a ver com a crônica de "Até que a morte" Principalmente por que foi depois de lê-la que decidi escrever essa fic. Um beijo enorme para todos os meus leitores e até o próximo._

_Ah! Um beijo Grande também para a Lyzzy-chan N. Straberry que foi a primeira a comentar minha fic aqui no Meu bem, te respondo no final para não me alongar muito aqui._

_Beijos e Boa leitura a todos_

**Capitulo 13: Dia de... Conversar...**

" _Não menospreze o poder do sadismo. Ah! A suprema felicidade de fazer o outro infeliz."_**Livro O retorno e Terno**, "Até que a morte", Rubens Alves.

Os olhos de Ciel iam-se abrindo devagar, seu corpo 'humano' estava levemente dolorido. Seus olhos pararam no lado da cama que faltava uma figura, mas esta estava de pé prontamente arrumado e esbelto.

– Tive um sonho tão bom essa noite... – disse com um sorriso travesso.

– Deveríamos voltar para a mansão, jovem mestre... – disse aproximando-se do ex-conde, sentando na espaçosa cama e aproximando-se de seu rosto.

–Ah! – suspirou, levantando parte do tronco e mantendo a manta preta cobrindo da cintura para baixo.

Sebastian levou a mão até o queixo do garoto e lhe beijou calmamente e sem pressa. Adorava realmente as sensações que aquele garoto lhe proporcionava. Ele havia mudado tanto, mas ainda sua arrogância e sadismo eram as mesmas. Tão presentes e tão vividas.

Separaram-se e o mordomo pegou a roupa do mestre e vestiu-o adequadamente. Pegou-o no colo e os dois voltaram para o mundo dos humanos.

Assim que chegaram à mansão, foram recepcionados por uma outra empregada. E Sebastian quase pode sorrir na certeza de que aquela mulher imunda estava longe, mas infelizmente, ao entrar na sala deparou-se com a mesma de braço enfaixado e algumas ataduras pelo corpo devidamente cobertas é claro com o vestido. Torceu o nariz suavemente, enquanto uma figura alta, morena e máscula, vinha a sua direção.

– Oh! Robert! – exclamou Ciel – Já voltou de viagem, e vivo! – comentou fazendo piada da ida do rei para Amateu.

– Pelo menos, em partes sim! – comentou, mostrando o braço também enfaixado e antes coberto. – O príncipe quis me desafiar e não tive como recusar.

– E ainda saíste machucado? Que inútil rei arranjaram, que os Deuses protejam teu povo! – disse num riso sádico.

– Bem, pelo menos não sou eu que estou sem um dos punhos. – disse num sorriso sincero. - Adoraria um jogo de xadrez, mas ainda tenho assuntos a tratar sobre o governo, não é nada fácil comandar um país.

– Não deve ser mesmo. Boa sorte.

– Vou precisar...

Passou pelos demônios, sentindo os olhos vermelhos do mais velho lhe seguirem até ultrapassar a porta. Suspirou pesado, e assim que estava para entrar na carruagem, olhou para uma das janelas, a única ainda fechada até as cortinas. Suspirou e entrou, indo até a Câmara resolver os problemas deixados no país.

Ciel virou-se para a criança que lhe lançava um olhar um tanto quanto ameaçado, Keehl virou o rosto e voltou a brincar com seus bonecos junto de Matilde. Ciel passou por ela sem lhe encarar, e ia subindo as escadas, indo até o quarto do jovem príncipe Nathan.

Sebastian deu meia volta, atirando uma faca na direção do rosto da empregada, cortando-lhe a bochecha. A faca, porém, foi parada pelos dedos finos de Ciel, que a agarrou e lambeu o sangue que ali estava.

– Horrível! É pior do que alma de prostituta... – comentou em desgosto, largando a faca no chão.

Voltou a subir as escadas e Sebastian saiu da casa. Keehl suspirou pesado, vendo o machucado da empregada e indo logo socorrê-la.

Ciel bateu na porta, coisa que não fazia, de Nathan, mas não escutou nada. Mais três batidas, e nada. Bateu com o cajado na porta, fazendo-a se abrir e acordar o corpo dorminhoco na cama.

– Que diabos...?

– Bom dia, jovem príncipe! – comentou Ciel, sorrindo falso – Vamos caminhar um pouco, estou ficando entediado demais dentro dessa casa! – disse entrando no quarto.

– Ah! – cobriu-se até a cabeça – Só me deixe em paz, demônios!

Ciel suspirou, sentando-se na mesa de leitura do príncipe. As cortinas se abriram, e sol entrou direto no quarto, iluminando-o mais do que deveria. Ciel mantinha-se sentado na mesa, apreciando da luz forte que vinha do lado de fora.

– Vamos, jovem príncipe, estou de bom humor hoje. Não quero usar de força com você... –ameaçou.

– Droga! – jogou a coberta para o lado – Por que você não simplesmente vai embora?

– Estamos presos por um contrato. - disse apontando para o céu da boca, onde tinha uma estranha tatuagem - Além do mais, você está apático. – fez uma pausa, descendo da mesa – Quero que me conte o que aconteceu ontem...

– Ontem? Você nem estava aqui... – disse num bico.

– Bem, não me importa. Quero sabe o que houve naquele dia. Sebastian se recusa a me falar e eu pensei que você seria um bom garoto... – foi caminhando até ele, deixando o cajado encostado na mesa.

Subiu na cama, vendo o humano se afastar e sorriu. Sentou-se em seu colo, rápido, segurando seu rosto e lhe fazendo carinho na bochecha.

– Saia de perto... De mim... – sussurrou para ele, afastando o demônio.

– Por quê? – perguntou ainda investindo nele, quase o beijando.

– Porque você já tem o Sebastian. Por que faz isso comigo se o ama? Vai acabar magoando ele... - ofegou, afastando novamente o demônio que vinha para cima de si.

Ciel desatou a rir no mesmo instante, como se tivessem lhe contado a piada do ano. Caiu para o lado, agarrando a barriga e escandalosamente rindo. Nathan corou não gostando do jeito como o menor ria de sua cara.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele parou de gargalhar, mas mantinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

– Eu? Amar Sebastian? – riu mais um pouco – Eu o odeio!

– Mentira! Todos percebem os olhares de vocês! – cruzou os braços – Eu não sou mais uma criança, Ciel!

– Mas você não entende nada, Nathan... – deitou-se em meia posição fetal para o lado – Não amo Sebastian, eu o odeio. Odeio-o do fundo do meu ser.

– Bom, mas ele te ama. – respondeu convicto, o príncipe.

– Errado de novo. – virou-se para ele, sentando-se na cama. – Ele também me odeia.

– Você não beija nem transa com quem odeia Ciel! – gritou com o garoto.

– Ai, ai, ai! – pos a mão no ouvido – Sempre barulhento, como uma criança... Supões, então que eu te ame por eu ter te beijado? Que Sebastian o ama apenas por que vocês transaram? Isso é apenas luxuria, pequeno príncipe.

– Mas eu não entendo, então por que vocês... – começou o príncipe.

– O amor é cola fraca, pequeno príncipe... O ódio segura, mantém perto. – começou o pequeno demônio mais sério que o de costume. Lembrava-se das passagens de um livro.

– Não é verdade, pelo amor você é capaz de tudo. – rebateu ele.

– Justamente, até mesmo abandonar a pessoa que ama para a felicidade dela. No ódio não, você se segura àquela pessoa, você a mantém por perto para fazê-la sofrer e afundar-se no inferno junto contigo. O ódio segura, o amor liberta.

– Mas, você não quer ser amado? – perguntou.

– Amar dói... – abaixou o rosto – No ódio você sente prazer. Odeio Sebastian tanto que não sou capaz de libertá-lo de nosso contrato. E ele me odeia por isso. –sorriu largo, lembrando-se dos primeiros anos com o demônio. O olhar de escárnio e desgosto, e a aura venenosa lhe entrando pelas narinas.

– Mas se solta-lo, ele não te amaria? – perguntou o príncipe confuso.

Ciel voltou a sentar-se no colo de Nathan, sendo empurrado pelo mesmo logo depois. Riu um pouco, deitando-se entre suas pernas.

– Sabe príncipe, já pensei em solta-lo diversas vezes, mas sou incapaz de fazê-lo. Não sou como vocês humanos. – disse virando e encarando os olhos azuis claros do príncipe, passando a mão nos seus fios dourados – Um demônio não é capaz de amar. Por que se amasse, não seria um demônio, seria um anjo.

– Mas Ciel, você sabe não é mesmo. Você o ama. – disse com os olhos levemente lacrimejados.

– É difícil dizer quem odeia mais, se sou eu ou ele. – fechou os olhos. – Não o amo. O odeio. Ele sabe disso. Nunca disse que o amava, jamais saíram tais palavras de minha boca.

– Mas você já o amou, não é mesmo? – disse, vendo que já começava a chorar.

– Talvez, eu não me lembro. – disse com o olhar vago – Faz tanto tempo que não me lembro mais...

– Como você pode ser tão burro? – gritava, chorando tudo o que podia finalmente – Por que você simplesmente não fala que o ama? Droga! Você é tão idiota! Por que está me falando isso, afinal? Já não basta o estado deplorável em que estou? Não está satisfeito? – virou-se para o travesseiro, soluçando alto.

Ciel foi novamente jogado para o lado. E dessa vez o demônio subiu até encontrar o rosto de Nathan e vi-lo-á para si. Sorriu, vendo o rosto inchado e molhado do príncipe.

– Pensei que ficaria feliz sabendo que eu não o amo. – suspirou, ainda sorrindo – Vê como o amor dói...? Vamos passear um pouco pelo jardim.

Ciel saiu da cama, olhando em volta até encontrar o guarda roupa. Retirou de lá varias peças de roupa, mas que compunham apenas um conjunto. O príncipe secou o rosto e se virou sério para o menino.

– O que está havendo com você, Ciel? Você não é do tipo que vem desabafar, muito menos comigo. Você me odeia, lembra. – disse rindo – Ou será que me ama? Você me deixou bem confuso... – disse num muxoxo baixo.

– Há há há... – riu, virando o rosto para que ele não visse sua careta de desgosto – Estou agindo como humano... Não gosto dessa sensação. – pensou consigo, sem pronunciar nada. – Vamos logo, logo a manha estará terminada tamanha sua lerdeza. – riu sádico novamente. – Com um corpo tão feminino e magro, me surpreende não ter vestidos no seu armário.

– Por que, você queria algum emprestado? – riu também, pegando a roupa escolhida por Ciel.

– Na verdade, queria sim... – sussurrou, cogitando a idéia de vestir-se de mulher para seduzir Sebastian mais uma vez.

– Céus! Era apenas uma brincadeira! – disse virando Ciel para si com os olhos surpresos.

Parece que o demônio havia dito alto o suficiente para o príncipe escutar. Vendo o rosto despreocupado de Ciel, Nathan riu, voltando a se vestir.

– Louco...

Ciel voltou para a mesa, sentando-se e pegando seu cajado. Cruzou as pernas e ficou a observar Nathan se vestir. Assim que estava finalmente pronto, calçando apenas as botas, Ciel pulou silencioso da mesa, parando em frente ao rosto do príncipe, com seus narizes se encostando e suas respirações se misturando.

– Você tem um belo corpo, príncipe. – deu-lhe um demorado beijo de língua, o qual o príncipe meio que retribuiu. – Parece que alguém está se apaixonando por mim... – sussurrou sem eu ouvido, mordendo-lhe a orelha.

– Se - Seu grande i-idiota! – empurrou-o sob uma risada gostosa do demônio.

– Não se preocupe príncipe, você beija bem! – disse rindo e indo para a janela. – Estou te esperando no campo de rosas, My Lady.

Ciel pulou da sacada, fazendo príncipe correr até lá e ver Ciel lhe encarando do chão há mais de quatro andares. Ele tinha um sorriso divertido dos lábios e voltou a caminhar calmamente para o campo de rosas. Nathan sorriu e ficou observando-o ir para longe. E só agora percebeu, onde estava Sebastian que não estava com o menino?

Enquanto isso, na funerária, Sebastian estava de pé, enforcando o Shinigami que estava prensado na parede.

– Gwi shi hi hi... – riu estranho, o Sinigami – Ainda não entendeu Sebastian?

– Não vejo nada com nexo saindo de sua boca imunda. – rosnou para ele.

– Vou facilitar... Não é apenas a alma de Ciel que está naquele corpo. O jovem Trancy também está naquele corpo.

Sebastian apertou mais o punho no pescoço do Shinigami, com raiva.

– Como é possível?

– Você pode ser o mais exigente demônio, mas não o mais velho, Sebastian. Existem coisas que até você desconhece. – disse, olhando-o sério e sem graça.

Sebastian o soltou, suspirando e ajeitando a roupa que já estava levemente bagunçada.

– Você deve ter percebido, na personalidade, na forma de agir, falar, se insinuar... – riu da ultima parte – Não é o Conde... Ou melhor, não por inteiro...

– Ele não tem mais alma, Undertaker. Como pode Allois ainda estar ali?

– Não está, Sebastian. O que restou do herdeiro no corpo do Conde foram apenas lembranças. Quando foi transformado em demônio, sua alma foi corrompida por Hannah. – começou o agente funerário – A transformação ocorreu ainda com a alma do loirinho no corpo de Ciel, então, parte dela ainda está lá.

– E como eu faço para tirá-la? – questionou rindo da própria pergunta.

– Não precisa. Alguém já está encarregado de fazer isso. Gwi shi hi...

– Matilde... - rosnou o nome da mulher, torcendo a cara.

– Só temo eu que não sobre mais demônio para você, Sebastian.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Nada de Lemon, só confirmando o que todo mundo sabia...  
>Um beijo, e até o próximo.<em>

_P.S.: Ultimamente, tenho tipo muita vontade de fazer um lemon entre o Nathan e o Ciel. Estou gostando muito deles juntos... *medoooo* Mas Sebby e Ciel reina *o*_

**Respondendo a Review: Lyzzy-chan N. Straberry**

Oie, meu amor! Estou muito feliz que ache que eu escreva bem, me empenho muito nessa já que é a minha primeira fic longa. Se você diz, quem sou eu pra contestar né xD~

Há há há Eu também ri quando escrevi, e concordo plenamente com o que disse.

Bem, não é muito difícil de decifrar, vai ficar mais fácil agora depois do capitulo e você já vai poder ter uma idéia do que realmente ela quer.

Eu estava atualizando as minhas outras, é que eu tenho mais postadas no Nyah!FanFiction do que aqui no FFN, ai por isso tava demorando, mas é que eu atualizo em ordem, mas já que você pediu com tanto carinho, por que não agradar néh

Olha, e não é que me inspirou mesmo, por que eu achei o capitulo consideravelmente bom...

Obrigada por estar acompanhando, e até o próximo capitulo.


	14. Capitulo 14: Dia de Chegada

**Com a palavra, a autora:**

Ei pessoas, depois de séculos, mais um capitulo de 'Devour Me' (apelidei ela assim por causa do nome grande).

Estava sem internet em tempo util, então demorei pra atualizar. Desculpem.

**Capitulo 14: Dia de... Chegada...**

"_Se meus olhos vissem além dos céus, e encontrassem ali o castelo divino, seria você quem eu veria. E para profanar tuas lindas asas de anjo, beijaria os teus lábios, tocar-te-ia todo o corpo, e faríamos amor ali mesmo, nas gramas límpidas do jardim do Senhor."_

A carruagem do príncipe mais velho e governante estacionava em frente a Câmara, onde estavam os ministros e conselheiros reais. Foi até sua sala, encontrando-a recheada de papeis, todos, porém, muito bem dispostos à mesa. Sentou-se na poltrona, acomodando-se próximo à mesa. Suspirou, lembrando-se do irmão trancado em casa.

- Bem, vejamos o que esta pilha tem de interessante...

Robert havia acabado de pegar um monte de papel, os quais ele deveria ler e assinar posteriormente. Porém, antes de começar tal ato, ouviu-se uma batida na porta, e logo depois de o governante mandar que entrasse, um jovem rapaz entrou, segurando algumas folhas em mãos.

- Seja bem vindo majestade... – disse o pequeno, em reverencia.

- O que deseja ter comigo, Joel? – disse Robert, sorrindo de leve pelo garoto ter ficado vermelho. Ele tinha 1,65 de altura, os cabelos eram castanhos, curtos e repicados. Envergonhava-se fácil, e apesar de ter seus 24 anos, parecia menos pela aparência e personalidade.

- B-Bem, esta carta... – disse ele pegando com o rosto abaixado – Chegou ontem para o senhor... – entregou-a para o rei – Veio de Ramona...

Os olhos de Robert mostraram duvida, e as sobrancelhas levemente frisaram. Ele tentava se lembrar de algo que sabia ser importante. Joel, vendo a confusão do rei, decidiu intervir lembrando-lhe do ocorrido passado.

- Há dois anos viajou para Ramona e conheceu sua então noiva... – ele disse, vendo que o rei já começava a se lembrar de algo – Ela voltou de Gathea, onde estava estudando, por obrigação do pai se bem me lembro, há aproximadamente um mês. Foi decidido entre sua majestade e o Rei Louis Garalian, que na volta da princesa os dois vão se casar e selar, finalmente, a amizade de fronteira dos povos... – o menino terminou num suspiro. – E a hora chegou, eu suponho...

- Nossa sequer me lembrava disso... – Robert descansou as costas na cadeira, suspirando – Não me lembro muito bem dela... – ele disse, abrindo o envelope.

Um aroma de maresia misturado com avelã veio com a carta. A letra cursiva e muito bem delicada tomava espaço no papel levemente amarelado. Robert não leu de primeira, jogou a carta na mesa, suspirando, forçando a memória a se lembrar de moça, mas nada lhe vinha.

- Com sua licença... – Joel fez uma reverencia, virando-se de costas para o príncipe e indo para a porta. Porém, quando ele estava com a mão na maçaneta, o rei lhe chamou:

- Você a conheceu? Poderia me falar como ela era? – pediu o rei.

- Sim. Bem... – ele apertou a mão – Ela é bonita, gentil...

- Sua fisionomia...? – insistiu o rei.

- Alta, cabelos liso... – dizia ainda de costas – Morena...

- Era bonita? – perguntou Robert, com a mão no queixo – Quantos anos ela tinha?

- Deve ter a minha idade hoje. E sim, era linda... – sorriu triste.

- Ainda não me lembro... – disse mais para si que para o garoto.

- Posso ir? – pediu sem se virar.

- Ah, sim, claro. Desculpe te prender. – sorriu para o garoto, que se virou de rompante.

- Não! – ele disse com o rosto vermelho e os olhos levemente aguados – Eu que peço desculpas, majestade...! – disse numa reverencia.

- Pode ir pequeno... – riu – Pelo visto, tem muito trabalho... – apontou para os papeis em sua mão.

- Com a sua licença...

Joel saiu da sala sob o sorriso divertido de Robert. Assim que fechou a porta, Robert voltou as costas para a cadeira, retirando o sorriso do rosto. Joel ficou um tempo parado na porta, olhando para a maçaneta. Levou a mão direita até a porta, suspirando, e depois voltou a andar, rezando pelo bem estar de seu rei.

Robert pegou a carta, analisando-a de cima a baixo, vendo que a escrita se perdia no final da primeira e terminava na metade da segunda folha. Ele começou a ler, tentando se lembrar a partir do que ela contava quem era sua 'noiva'.

Ele se perdeu no meio das doces palavras escritas da jovem, que nem percebeu que o envelope ainda continha algo. E mesmo depois de ter lido aquela carta, ele não percebeu. Guardou-a de volta no envelope, e colocou na gaveta. Sua atenção voltou aos papeis que antes ele lia.

Durante aquela tarde uma carruagem entrou nas terras cidade. Ele ia devagar e parava algumas vezes devido aos animais que por ali passavam. Assim que saíram da estrada de terra na floresta, encontraram os portões da entrada da cidade. O cocheiro logo informou aonde iam, quem estava indo e para que fins estavam na viagem, e tão logo eles entraram.

Lá dentro, o transporte chamou um pouco de atenção, mas logo que tomou as ruas comerciais, tornou-se invisível. Depois de um pouco andar, estacionou em frente a câmara. De lá, saiu um homem de batina negra e cabelos prateados, preso em um rabo baixo no lado esquerdo. Estendeu a mão para a jovem que ainda estava lá, e ela tomou-me a mão.

Era alta, morena, dos cabelos também prateados. Vestia um vestido em estilo barroco no tom de azul escuro. Nas mãos iam luvas, junto de uma pequena bolsa. Acompanhada do padre os dois entraram na câmara, atraindo os olhares tanto de quem estava do lado de fora quanto do de dentro.

Assim que tomaram a entrada da Câmara, Joel prontamente lhes recepcionou.

- O que desejam?

- Diga ao seu rei que Hannah, sua noiva, está aqui... – disse o padre.

- E você seria?

- É meu irmão, Frau... – comentou, sorrindo.

- Mas é claro... Por aqui, por favor...

Joel os levou até a sala de Robert. Depois de bater na porta e ser concedida a entrada deles, Joel abriu a porta para os convidados, e pode ver no rosto de Robert um brilho apaixonado. Sorriu, deixando os três sozinhos na sala.

- É um prazer revê-la, Hannah...

- O prazer é meu, Robert... Quero que conheça Frau, meu irmão...

- É um prazer, majestade...

Robert estava encantado com a mulher. Não se lembrava dela antes e agora via que ela era linda. Era gentil e carismática, e fácil reconquistou o coração do rei.

Conversaram durante o restante da tarde e no fim dela, mesmo com insistência por parte de noivo Hannah foi para um hotel local. A cerimônia do casamento seria no dia seguinte, e agora o que afligia o coração de Robert era como iria contar aos seus irmãos sobre o casamento repentino.

No hotel, porém, os dois terminavam de colocar as malas, uma ao lado da cama que lhe pertencia, e logo a moça sentou-se. Desfazendo o espartilho do vestido que muito lhe apertava os seios.

- É um bom homem, pena que tu não sejas boa mulher... – comentou rindo, Frau, retirando a batinha.

- Que tal poupar suas palavras para a missa_, padre... _– Hannah se virou para ele – Dentro de dois dias terei o que quero daqui e você poderá finalmente ir embora...

- É uma lastima, gosto de ti, irmã... – riu, com o comentário falso.

- É, mas você é velho demais para mim... – voltou a tirar a roupa.

- Por que tu só gostas de crianças... – comentou rindo – Afinal, veio aqui para buscar teu filho, não é mesmo...

- Já é hora de se calar, Frau... – ameaçou, saindo do quarto.

Enquanto isso, no castelo dos príncipes. Matilde preparava junto à Keelh um bolo de chocolate. O menor ficava todo o tempo junto da empregada, que lhe era como mãe.

Matilde, porém, não parava de pensar no passado. Durante o ritual que fizera em Ciel pode ver as memórias do demoniozinho, e sentia-se tentada a devorar a alma daquela criança. Mas lembrava-se sempre que a alma que habitava aquele corpo não era a do ex-conde, não era uma alma tão pura.

No campo de rosas, estavam Nathan e Ciel desde cedo. Depois de algum tempo ali sem falar nada, o demônio começou a caminhar lentamente entre as rosas de variados tons. Sentia como se estar naquele lugar lhe lembrasse alguma coisa, mas sua mente estava confusa demais. Eram memórias que não conhecia, eram sentimentos que nunca quisera sentir. Era uma consciência humanizada que aterrorizava o ex-conde.

- Por que estamos aqui, Ciel? – Nathan perguntou.

- Encontrei o homem que procura... Porém... Ele está morto...

- O que?

- Há fortes indícios de que sua empregada, Matilde, o tenha assassinado...

- Mas o que...!

- Não temos nada confirmado e Sebastian está analisando a veracidade dos fatos, mas é melhor que se prepare caso a rapariga seja quem procura... – sorriu – E caso seja, finalmente terá sua vingança, príncipe...

- É... É brincadeira não é? – disse Nathan em desespero – Co - como poderia, ela, ser a assassina?

- Bem, além de Scott ela era a única que conhecia toda a casa. – Ciel disse simplesmente.

- Ma – mas por quê? – perguntou choroso.

- Que importa o motivo... – Ciel aproximou-se do príncipe, levando consigo uma rosa vermelha – Assim que eu tiver a confirmação, irei matá-la... E finalmente terei sua alma...

- Não pode fazer isso...! – ele dizia, recuando os passos enquanto Ciel se aproximava.

O comentário de príncipe fez Ciel fechar a cara. A flor em suas mãos apodreceu em um piscar de olhos. No rosto do pequeno nasceu um sorriso malévolo, seus olhos vermelhos brilharam e uma aura negra e maligna fez-se presente em volta dele.

Em segundos, Ciel estava de frente para Nathan. Da mesma altura que o príncipe, Ciel agarrou-lhe o pulso, trazendo o corpo do outro para si. Com a outra mão envolveu a cintura do garoto que tremia em desespero.

- Estou cansado de esperar... – a voz saiu grossa. – Posso tirar sua vida agora mesmo se eu quiser... – encarou o fundo dos olhos do príncipe – Você é só um inútil humano, de alma pútrida e fétida...

- Me solta... – pediu, tentando se afastar.

- Imagine príncipe... – Ciel direcionou seu rosto ao ouvido do príncipe, levando a mão que agarrava ao pulso até o pescoço de Nathan.

Ele se debateu, mas Ciel era muito mais forte na forma demoníaca. O príncipe tentou desesperadamente gritar, mas sentia que não conseguia mais respirar a cada segundo que Ciel aumentava a força.

- O desespero que está sentindo é pouco... Pouco para a minha fome... Pouco até para a morte da sua mãe...

Ciel então soltou o garoto, segurando-o ainda pelo braço. Nathan estava ofegante, chorava e não tinha forças nas pernas para se manter de pé.

- Você é tão fraco quanto ela...

- Não fale dela... – ele disse, com a garganta doendo – É uma ordem...

- Você não me dá ordens... – disse, sentindo o gosto de sangue invadir a sua boca e um formigamento no céu da boca – É por isso que agora ela queima no inferno. Humana idiota, miserável... Foi tão fraca que nem seus filhos, o que jurou proteger com a vida, conseguiu...

Ciel cuspiu o próprio sangue, sentindo uma dor dilacerante no corpo. Era quase insuportável, deixava todo o seu corpo fraco. O sangue saia de sua boca como se ele fosse um vampiro e ele começou a tossir.

- Você e ela... São todos fracos... Imundos e miseráveis!

- Cala-te! É uma ordem, cala-te! – gritou em meio ao choro.

Ciel pegou Nathan pelo pescoço novamente suspendendo o garoto. Todo seu corpo formigava e sentia-o pesado demais para ficar em pé, e por isso estava quase caído.

Aproximou seu rosto do príncipe, indo tomar-lhe os lábios para tirar dele a vida, mas sentiu um vento forte. Seus sentidos seguiram para a mata atrás de si, mas o que podia ser visto estava à sua frente. O príncipe desmaiou depois de a ventania baixar.

Ciel levantou-se, sentindo o corpo ainda um pouco pesado. Ainda em sua forma meio demoníaca, ajeitou o cabelo, mostrando a marca do contrato viva em seu olho. Pegou o corpo do príncipe e em um salto, levou-o para o quarto.

Mas o corpo de Ciel caiu junto do príncipe na cama. Voltou à forma humana após desmaiar. Quando Sebastian chegou a casa, já era tarde. E novamente ele se atrasou. Quando saia do quarto de Nathan, com o ex-conde nos braços, uma voz feminina foi ouvida no escuro.

- Você está atrasado de novo, Sebastian...

Sebastian ignorou a mulher que lhe falava em tom de desafio, continuando a andar calmamente. A mulher riu, soltando logo depois.

- Não pode mais protegê-lo, Sebastian.

Sebastian continuou a ignorá-la, caminhando até o quarto, na casa, deles.

- Sua vontade é pífia perto da dela... – pensou consigo, Matilde.

**Respondendo aos Reviews:**

Hello, Lizzy-chan! Eu também, no começo não ia correr assim, mas me disseram que ele estava parecido com o Allois, ai veio a idéia e resolvi escrever...

Ah, sobre o lemon, eu resolvi não fazer. Sebby e Ciel são muito perfeitos juntinhos, mas qualquer coisa eu faço um extra quando terminar a fic hehe.

Um beijo grande e obrigada!

Até mais!


	15. Capitulo 15: Dia de Preparativos

**Capitulo 15: Dia de... Preparativos...**

"_E bate o sino na cabeça do mendigo. É hora do show!"_

Com o pedido de organização do casamento no dia anterior, toda a cidade estava eufórica com a comemoração. Os comerciantes organizavam suas lojas, e os responsáveis pela decoração, entretenimento, e afins, corriam pela cidade. Robert estava em casa, no palácio.

Na mesa do café da manha estavam ele, do lado direito ia o irmão mais novo, Keelh e ao lado Matilde. No direito estavam Ciel e Sebastian, com o mordomo de pé. Robert sentava à ponta e esperava por seu irmão, que já descia as escadas.

Assim que chegou a sala onde estavam os irmãos, Nathan não sabia onde se sentar. Estava odiando profundamente Ciel, e se ficasse ao seu lado seria capaz de enforcá-lo. Por outro lado, se não ficasse ali, sentar-se-ia ao lado de Matilde, a suposta cúmplice do assassinato de sua mãe, por assim dizer.

Vendo a confusão do príncipe, Ciel e Matilde riram juntos, o que faz o menor arquear uma sobrancelha. Mas ela riu de novo, por outros motivos. Ela e Sebastian puxaram uma cadeira para o príncipe, cada qual do seu lado; Nathan deu um passo para trás, não sabendo o que fazer. E Ciel riu mais uma vez.

– Não vai se sentar Nathan? – indagou o irmão mais velho.

– Não estou com fome...

A mentira não durou, seu estomago fez barulho. Não havia comido nada desde à tarde do dia anterior. Robert pediu que ele sentasse, e assim ele foi para o lado de Ciel, retirando o guardanapo do prato e pegando o café da manha posto na mesa.

– Eu quero comunicar que vou me casar hoje. E exijo a presença de vocês no casamento. – Robert disse, tomando um gole do chá – Dos cinco...

O que se seguiu depois disso foi um longo silencio. Nathan deixou o pão no prato e ficou encarando ele. Ciel acenou com a cabeça positivamente, e Matilde fez o mesmo. O pequeno Keelh ficou encarando o prato como o irmão, mas ele logo se levantou e saiu da mesa. A empregada pediu licença e foi ver o que o garoto tinha.

– Mas quem é a moça, Robert? – perguntou Ciel – Eu não sabia que estava de namoro...

– Ela chegou ontem de viagem...

– Não é muito cedo...! – comentou Nathan, mordendo o pão com certa força, cortando a fala do irmão – Você nem a conhece direito...!

– Estamos noivos há anos, e eu me apaixonei por ela assim que a vi...

– Isso é ótimo! Teremos uma grande comemoração, então! – comentou Ciel, animado.

– Ela vai vir morar conosco? – perguntou rude, tomando um pouco do suco que colocara no copo - Ou melhor, ela, pelo menos sabe de nós? Eu creio que não, já que jamais ouvimos falar dela. Ou talvez sim, não é, afinal de contas, o rei não precisa dar satisfação a ninguém, nem a sua própria família, só a sua mulher! - Nathan se levantou da cadeira irado – Perdi a fome.

Ele então saiu, deixando apenas os demônios e o rei na sala. Robert suspirou, colocando a xícara no pires e os cotovelos na mesa, abraçando a nuca com as mãos. Ciel suspirou, levantando-se do seu lugar e indo para o lado de Robert.

– Não se preocupe; eles só estão surpresos, Robert... – disse, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

– Sim, eu esperava coisa pior... – comentou, num sorriso fraco – Pelo menos você ficou feliz com meu casamento...

– O matrimonio é algo muito bonito. Aceitar, de bom grado, permanecer eternamente a uma pessoa, não existe maior prova de amor... – disse o pequeno, olhando para seu demônio, que tinha no rosto um sorriso sarcástico – Eu não seria capaz disso...

– Bobagem! É que ainda não encontrou a pessoa certa... – comentou príncipe, levantando o rosto para o demoniozinho.

– Já encontrei. – disse para o príncipe, colocando-se de ereto - O problema é que demorei demais para perceber, e agora, meu amor se tornou ódio... – comentou, olhando para Sebastian, que detinha a face séria – Ódio de não poder dizer o quanto o quero e o quanto desejo ele. Ódio por não poder dizer que tomo para mim o que ele mais quer por medo de que me deixe...

– Ciel, isso é loucura... – comentou, desviando o olhar para o mordomo, que encarava o pequeno.

– Talvez seja... – riu, voltando seu olhar para o príncipe – Mas que amor não é, Robert? – comentou, num riso alto, saindo da sala.

Sebastian pediu licença e seguiu seu mestre. Robert ficou mais um pouco na mesa, pensando em tudo. Em Hannah, nos irmãos, em Ciel, no reino. Depois de um tempo, saiu da mesa, logo com alguns empregados vindo buscar a comida. Na sala, o alfaiate trazia as vestimentas, sendo recepcionado por Ciel.

– Já ficou pronto, Antonio! Que bom! – comentou o príncipe.

– Passei a noite fazendo, meu senhor... – comentou o velho, rindo – Aqui estão as três peças que o senhor pediu, e as antigas... – disse, entregando todo o monte de roupa para Sebastian, que havia estendido a mão. – O de sua noiva minha mulher está no hotel, ajudando-a nos últimos retoques...

– Oh, isso é ótimo! – comentou sorrindo.

– Então eu já vou meu senhor...

– Passe depois na câmara para acertar as contas...

– Claro. Com sua licença...

Sebastian guiou o homem até a porta, e depois voltou para seu mestre, que já subia as escadas com um monte de roupa em mãos. Robert separou as suas das de Keelh e depois começou a subir as escadas com duas empregadas, que levavam as roupas.

No quarto do irmão menor, a empregada bateu na porta e logo Matilde apareceu nela, pegando as mudas de roupa. Voltou para dentro do quarto, encontrando Keelh ainda embaixo das cobertas, emburrado. Suspirou, sorrindo de leve. Colocou as roupas na cadeira de balanço que ficava ao lado da cama e se inclinou para perto de Keelh.

– Pequeno. Saia daí.

– Não! Não! E não! – disse com a voz embargada.

– Ora, teu irmão já é homem feito e precisa de uma mulher... – comentou calma – Ele não vai abandoná-los por causa dela...

– Vai sim! Ele não precisa de ninguém, nunca precisou...

– Meu amor... Entenda teu irmão. Ele precisa se casar com ela; isso foi decidido muito antes de você nascer... – comentou.

– Mas eu não quero!

Enquanto Matilde tentava acalmar o menino, Ciel e Sebastian seguiram para o quarto de Nathan. O príncipe estava no banho enquanto que o mordomo estava sentado na cama, tomando a boca do ex-conde. Ciel estava em seu colo e correspondia ao beijo libidinoso que recebia. As mãos do mordomo estavam em suas nádegas, apertando-as, e as de Ciel estavam no pescoço de Sebastian.

Separaram-se por um minuto, um encarando nos olhos do outro. Sebastian sorriu, vendo Ciel voltar a aproximar a boca da sua, e se afastou, o fazendo tomar uma cara de surpresa e diversão. Tentou de novo, mas o mordomo desviou novamente o rosto, o fazendo dar uma risada.

– Me beije... – mandou.

– Peça...

– Por favor, me beije... – pediu manhoso, se aproximando de novo.

– Não...! – disse.

– É uma ordem, Sebastian. Beije-me. – disse sério, com a marca do olho brilhando.

Sebastian abriu um sorriso tomando a boca do mais novo, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto. Ciel desvirou as pernas, prendendo-as na cintura de Sebastian e sentando-se em sua semi-ereção.

– Foi bom... – disse sério – Mas já tiveram melhores... – comentou, num sorriso irônico.

– É claro, mas se eu te beijasse como desejo, teus lábios se despedaçariam...

– Não me subestime, demônio...! – disse, puxando seu cabelo para trás.

– Diga... Aquilo que disse para Robert... – sorriu, sentindo o cabelo ser puxado com mais força – Você praticamente disse que me ama... – riu.

– Não se superestime Sebastian. Eu te odeio. Pensei que já soubesse disso... – Ciel sussurrou aproximando seus lábios do mordomo. – Cão...

Sebastian sentiu a mão de Ciel jogar seu corpo para a cama, deitando-o, mas sem parar de puxar o cabelo. Ajeitou-se no colo do mais velho, puxando-lhe a gravata e apertando-a no pescoço dele.

– Quem é teu dono, cão? – perguntou Ciel, apertando mais a gravata.

– Você...

– Diga o nome do teu mestre... – enrolou a gravata na mão – Vamos, diga...!

– Ciel Phantomhive. – ele disse, com um ínfimo sorriso nos lábios, sentia-se levemente sufocado.

– Exatamente. É meu mordomo, meu demônio, me deve obediência eternamente. Jamais se esqueça disso. – puxou a gravata para cima, trazendo o tronco de Sebastian para cima, fazendo-o se apoiar num dos braços - Jamais se esqueça que pertence a mim e a mais ninguém. És meu.

– Yes, my lord...

Ciel iniciou o beijo seco, virando a bravata para a nuca do demônio e puxando-a para baixo, fazendo o corpo de Sebastian cair na cama de novo. Levantou-se de rompante do colo dele, abrindo a porta do banheiro e encontrando o corpo de Nathan imerso na agua. Suspendeu a manga da roupa, retirando o blazer, e pegou-o pelo cabelo, puxando-o para cima. Usando um pouco mais de força, suspendeu-o da banheira, jogando-o no chão. Sebastian apareceu na porta, já se agachando perto dele. Pegou no pulso, medindo os batimentos e depois direcionou o rosto para o dele, mas Ciel logo o impediu.

– Deixe estar, ele já acordou...

– Cof! Cof! – tossiu um pouco depois de Sebastian se levantar. – Ci – Ciel?

– Pretendia se matar por acaso? – disse – Se quiser peço a Sebastian que o faça, assim posso logo comer tua alma... – disse, jogando o blazer negro para o príncipe.

– Na - não! – disse, cobrindo o sexo com a roupa – Eu acabei dormindo na banheira...

– Certo. A roupa para o casamento do seu irmão chegou, vá experimentar...

– Não quero ir, estou com uma sensação ruim... – comentou, apertando a roupa nas mãos.

– Isso é só ciúme. Levanta-te e te veste. O casamento é à tarde e precisamos saber se a roupa necessita de ajustes... – Ciel disse, saindo da sala. – Sebastian, ajude-o... – disse da porta

Sebastian ficou lá para ajudar o príncipe como dito por Ciel e o demoniozinho foi conversar com Robert, que também provava a roupa.

No hotel, quem provava a roupa era Hannah. O Vestido era todo branco com bordados em pedras peroladas brilhantes. Que iam dos seios até a calda pequena. Os cabelos prateados estavam presos em um coque para cima, nos braços iam luvas longas e a grinalda era posta neste instante.

– Eu achei o pano muito claro... Não tem um mais grosso...

– Mas assim o teu marido não te verá querida... – comentou a costureira.

– É que lá no meu reino o pano não deixa ver o rosto, por que assim prova que a beleza da mulher agora é só de seu marido. Como é uma tradição, sinto-me desconfortável com este... – comentou, pesando no coração da mulher.

– Certo, eu trouxe outros mesmo. Vou ver o que posso fazer...

Alguém bateu na porta, e logo Hannah mandou que entrasse, mas a costureira não deixou.

– Não, pode dar azar...!

– É meu irmão, Madalena, e é padre. – comentou, sorrindo – Entre, Frau...!

– Mesmo assim, dizem que não é bom... – alertou a mulher.

– Você não ia pegar a nova grinalda? – desconversou, retirando a que estava usando.

– Ah, certo...

A mulher saiu, passando por Frau que sorria, vendo a irmã no vestido de noiva.

– Está linda, irmã. Uma deusa; tenho vontade de te comer com essa roupa...

– Deixe desse papo, Frau... Está tudo pronto na igreja?

– Sim, eu falei com o padre e está tudo certo. Também já verifiquei os sinos e o altar.

– Ótimo. – disse, voltando-se ao espelho, mas saindo da bancada – Não vejo a hora disso acabar... – virou-se para Frau – E voltar para casa...

Frau se aproximou da irmã, pegando-a pela cintura e trocando com ela um beijo. Afastaram-se, e assim que Hannah voltou para a bancada, Madalena entrou no quarto. Hannah sorriu, e Frau saiu do quarto, deixando as duas mulheres a sós.

Hannah pegou a nova grinalda, que impedia de verem seu rosto, bem como dela mesma ver, mas como tinha bons sentidos, não precisaria da visão no momento de entrada. Se chegasse ao altar em segurança, tudo estaria perfeito.

– Está tudo pronto. Só falta agora, ir para a igreja. – comentou Madalena, num sorrisinho.

– Certo! Não vejo a hora! – disse Hannah, falsamente animada. Estava na verdade, ansiosa e impaciente.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

Inútil, mas preciso. Um beijo, e até mais!

**Respondendo aos Reviews:**

_**Lyzzy-chan N. Straberry: **Oie! Pois é, esses dois (14 e 15) ficaram mesmo com cara de capitulo inutil..._

_É, mas tadinho não só de Robert, de todos eles. E sim, ela quer estar próxima de Ciel por causa da alma do Allois nele. Mas as atitudes do Ciel mudam da postura mimada para a postura sádica, e as vezes, as duas. Allois parece estar mais presente por causa da proximidade do passado com o presente, e se eu continuar falando, posso dar um spoiler enooorme aqui, hehe._

_Joel-chan é um menino muito fofinho, e ele só apareceu nesse capitulo mesmo(14), por que ainda não decidi se ele vai aparecer mais. Talvez, quando tudo se resolver... Sim, sim! Ele gosta de Robert, mas é como um amor platônico em seu verdadeiro sentido: ele acredita que se ama Robert, ele não precisa dele, e se ele (Robert) o ama, ele não precisa de ti. Por que são deliciosamente desnecessários um para o outro._

_Sim, sim! Hannah é mãe de Matilde. Eu pensei que você já tivesse reparado. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela concorde com a mãe..._

_Ah, eu também não gostava de AlloisXCllaude pelo mesmo motivo, mas eu também comecei e achar bem interessante AlloisXCiel e também um CllaudeXSebby não me faz mal, afinal, ver um Sebby uke deve ser muito sensual xD~ Estou pensando em fazer alguns extras deles no final, é uma ideia, afinal..._

_07-GHOST? Não, eu nunca assisti. Eu estava conversando com minha amiga ai eu falei mais ou menos isso: que nome eu dou para um padre mal e pervertido? Ele vai ser o irmão da vilã e vai ajudar ela..._

_Estávamos as duas pensando e depois "Antonio" e "Salazar", ela soltou um 'Frau'. Ai eu falei: meio japonês, você não acha? É uma série inglesa... _

_ai ela me respondeu: mas eles não vem de outro lugar, e hana significa flor, em japones, pelo menos a pronuncia dela, já que a escrita é diferente. Vaiii!_

_Ai, pra ela parar de me encher o saco eu coloquei esse (e também não conseguia pensar em outro). Talvez ela que conheça, vou perguntar depois pra confirmar. E o Frau se mete com tudo que tem pulsação, ou seja, se mexeu ele tá pegando haha xD~_

_Um beijo pra você, até o próximo._

_P.S.: Não fiz mais que minha obrigação e adoro seus reviews também!_


End file.
